Linhas tortas do destino
by Hatake Sakura XD
Summary: waaa Rukia confusa com a relação sua e de Byakuya. Orihime certa de seus sentimentos, mas é arrancada de seus amigos para um destino nada parecido com que sonhava...AiHimeUlqui & ByaRuki
1. Inicio da cunfusão

- Rukia concentre-se

- Rukia concentre-se!

_**Bem, olá…sou Kuchiki Rukia e esse mal humorado é meu irmão…estamos aqui a mais de 3 horas treinando porque ele não tem mais ninguém para espancar até a morte…**_

Rukia se esquivava como podia e fazia o impossível para se defender dos ataques desferido pelo irmão mais velho.

_**A alias ele é o Byakuya…a pedra no meu sapato ou seja meu irmão mais velho. ¬¬'**_

Os pensamentos da jovem são cortados pela "paulada" que esta acabou de levar na cara.

- Itaaaai!! T.T – Olhou ressentida para Byakuya e este em vez de ver se estava tudo bem…

- Isso que da ficar distraída e baixar a guarda!

Rukia sentiu o sangue ferver, levantou e pegou a espada de madeira (gomen a escritora ignojegue…esqueci o nome do bagulho! xD) e avançou irritada contra o irmão.

Byakuya defendia os golpes com uma sobrancelha levantada. Estava realmente surpreso pela reação da caçula, geralmente ela começaria a chorar…mais isso era antes, já passaram longos 4 anos desde a ultima vez que a viu chorar. Isso era um bom sinal, não é? Bem mais o olhar que ela tinha não era dos melhores, Byakuya sabia que o único sentimento que Rukia tinha por sí era a raiva…ódio talvez.

A Kuchiki desferia golpes com toda sua força, mas era clara a diferença de poder. Byakuya defendeu os golpes e os dois começaram medir as forças, ele empurrou seu corpo com força para cima dela logo desarmando-a. Rukia cambaleou para traz e caiu sentada ofegante ainda olhando com raiva para seu irmão.

- Não me olhe assim, Rukia. Você ainda tem muito que aprender.

"Melhor tentar amenizar o clima…"

Byakuya estendeu sua mão livre para a irmã, esta por sua vez deu um tapa na mão estendida e saiu correndo do Dojo em que estavam treinando. Byakuya somente observou ela desaparecer no quintal.

"Rukia…"

OooOOooO

_**Arg tava com tanta raiva que nem me assustei com o ato do Nii-Sama…ele nunca estendeu a mão para alguém! Realmente assustador.**_

Rukia estava sentada na frente de um grande lago que ficava na casa da família Kuchiki. Estava cansada e sua mente confusa com o ato do irmão. Deitou na grama, o sol estava agradável…fechou os olhos e ficou revendo a cena em sua mente.

Sentiu que algo estava fazendo sombra sobre si e abriu os olhos encontrando os olhos de um homem ruivo.

- Renji!! – Falou/gritou assustada.

Este sorriu.

_**Bem galera, esse ai é Abarai Renji um amigo de infância…e apesar de parecer um homem, ele não mudou nada desde que eu o conheço!**_

Renji sentou ao lado de Rukia olhando para o lago.

- Brigou com o Kuchiki Taichou?

Rukia baixou a cabeça olhando para a grama.

- Hai…

- Sabia! Vi pela cara que o Taichou fez quando perguntei por você. – Falou enquanto observava a reação cómica que a jovem Kuchiki teve.

- Como assim a cara que ele fez? Que cara era essa?! – _**Curiosidade estranha…**_

Renji riu novamente, a curiosidade da garota era engraçada.

- Parecia que eu havia perguntado sobre uma namorada que acabara de o abandonar. xP

O homem falava tentando conter uma risada enquanto Rukia olhava para ele incrédula com a comparação.

- Você tem noção da comparação que acabou de fazer?! Em primeiro que sou irmã dele…IRMÃ! E não namorada! E outra que não consigo imaginar o Byakuya Nii-Sama sofrendo de amor…

- Hai hai! Senhorita Kuchiki! Então se você e o Taichou não tem nada…porque não aceita casar comigo?

_**Por Kami-sama era só o que me faltava!! ¬¬ Insinua que eu e meu irmão temos uma relação de incesto e depois me pede em casamento? Ninguém entende os homens de hoje em dia!**_

- Casar?! Eu não… - _**Odeio quando cortam o que vou falar!**_

- Não pode? Porque Rukia?? Já venho pedindo isso desde que nos tornamos Shinigamis! Alias não sou o único homem recusado! Até o idiota do Ichigo você chutou, qual o problema afinal? – Rukia não respondeu. – Sou eu? Não pode ser…porque o Ichigo também levou fora.

- Eu não sei! Talvez o problema seja comigo!! – _**Verdade seja dita…eu chego até a gostar da ideia de casar…mais quando chego para falar com o Nii-Sama, sei lá eu acabo por desistir.**_

Renji encarou Rukia por alguns segundos e depois olhou para o lago.

- Byakuya Taichou te forçou a treinar novamente com ele? – Perguntou. – É que você ta com uma marca vermelha na bochecha…

Rukia passou a mão pela face sentindo que essa realmente estava dolorida.

- Sabe como é, irmão desocupado é igual a treinos até você morrer de tanto levar paulada na cara…

- RUKIIAAAA-SAAAAN! – Rukia olhou para traz assustada com o grito e logo viu um jovem uns 2 anos mais novo que ela correndo em sua direção.

_**¬¬ tenho amigos escandalosos…**_

- Yo Hanatarou – Falou Renji acenando para ele.

- Yo Abarai fukutaichou – Falou o garoto de cabelos escorridos e olhar doentio fazendo uma vénia.

Rukia continuava sem falar nada somente olhando para o garoto.

- E então? – Perguntou vendo ele sorrir.

- Bem o Hitsugaia Taichou mandou chamar você e o Kuchiki Taichou…parece que vocês dois devem ir para o mundo real.

Rukia a jovem de 18 anos de idade pele pálida e cabelos e olhos escuros encarou Hanatarou sem entender.

- Ir para o mundo real com o Nii-Sama?!

- Hai! O Hitsugaia Taichou falou que são ordens superiores…

A jovem ponderou um pouco e depois olhou para Renji.

- Tenho que ir agora, quer alguma coisa do mundo real?

- Nem por isso, a se encontrar o Ichigo entregue isso para ele. – Falou entregando um pedaço de pau. – Ele vai entender o recado xD

- Ok… - Levantou da grama e olhou para Hanatarou. – Vamos?

Os dois saíram correndo para a base do esquadrão 6 para falar com Byakuya.

OooOOooO

- Então está resolvido! Kuchiki Byakuya acompanhado de Kuchiki Rukia e Aizen Sousuke acompanhado de Hinamori Momo irão ao mundo real para estudar a situação em que o mundo se encontra! – O velho deu uma pausa. – Estão dispensados.

_**Ótimo! Só o que faltava!! Além de ter que aguentar o Nii-Sama ainda tem o casalzinho mal resolvido de companheiros? E ainda por cima por tempo indeterminado?! Lá se vai o pouco bom humor que desenvolvi ao observar o lago ¬¬**_

A jovem Kuchiki exalava mal humor de todos os poros de seu corpo enquanto andavam para o portal para o mundo real.

- E ai vamos nós. – Falou Hinamori que parecia realmente animada para conhecer o outro lado.

Os 4 shinigamis entraram no portal…

OooOOooO

Urahara Kisuke, um homem de arrancar olhares femininos em sua direção, misterioso e bem-humorado, estava sentado na frente de sua loja/casa enquanto olhava o por do Sol.

Sua visão foi cortada quando um portal da Soul Society abriu e logo 4 figuras de preto saíram.

- Não é uma coisa que se veja todos os dias! – Pegou o celular e enviou uma mensagem para um certo grupinho de amigos sobre a chegada dos 4 Shinigamis.

- Welcome! xD – Rukia espreguiçou em seu novo corpo escutando os ossos estalarem.

Byakuya olhou para a irmã pelo canto do olho e logo depois encarou Urahara.

- Arigato por nos receber Urahara-San – Falou Aizen sorrindo por traz de seus óculos.

Vários passos foram escutados vindo da rua.

- Espero que não sejam eles ¬¬ - Falou Rukia olhando com seu pior olhar para Kisuke que sorriu inocente.

- Não sei a quem você se refere Rukia-San…

_**Espero mesmo que não ¬¬**_

Da esquina foi avistado Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu e Sado. Rukia quase saiu correndo quando viu Orihime vindo correndo a abraçar.

- Kuchiki-San!! – _**To sufocando!!**_

Rukia lutava para tentar respirar no meio daquele abraço.

- Inou…e…eu…nã…ão…com…sigo…respirar!! – Inoue a soltou e começou a se desculpar, Byakuya observava aquela cena com uma discreta gota na cabeça.

- Yo Byakuya! – Falou Ichigo com as mãos nos bolsos.

"Quando foi que eu dei confiança para ele me chamar pelo primeiro nome?"

Logo apresentaram Hinamori e Aizen para a galera e começou o barulho das conversas e risadas.

- Sousuke-San, você conhece a quanto tempo a Hinamori-Chan? – Perguntou Inoue deixando a jovem Momo mais vermelha que um tomate.

- Hum…isso é uma boa pergunta! Acho que desde que ela frequentava a escola de Shinigamis.

Byakuya estava sentado de olhos fechados ao lado de Rukia que brincava com uma folha que estava no chão. Ichigo observava frequentemente Rukia e esta não reparava por estar distraída com a folha. Byakuya abriu os olhos e encarou Ichigo, este sentiu um arrepio pelo olhar mortal do Kuchiki.

Sado e Ishida olhavam aquela cena com gotas na cabeça.

- Que diabos é aquilo? – Perguntou num sussurro Ishida para Sado.

- Ciúmes. – Falou ele como resposta, os comentários não escaparam dos ouvidos da romântica Inoue. Pois é, nas apresentações os dois Kuchiki não falaram que eram irmãos e os únicos que sabiam disso eram Urahara, Aizen, Hinamori, Ichigo e os próprios irmãos.

- Kuchiki-San está concorrida em! – Comentou Orihime rindo e acordando Rukia de sua brincadeira com a folha.

- Hã?? – Kisuke para conter o riso mordeu o próprio braço (loool exagero)

- Não precisa ficar tímida Kuchiki-San! Você e o Bya… - Não terminou de falar porque Aizen percebeu o que ela iria falar e a cortou a tempo.

- cof cof cof! Aah… - Sousuke arrumava uma desculpa para cortar o assunto de Inoue.

- Aaaah! Rukia-San, Inoue-San vamos comigo lá fora para conversar? – Falou Hinamori para ajudar seu Taichou com a enrascada.

- Ok… - As garotas se retiraram da sala onde estavam e saíram da casa.

- Ela iria falar o que estou pensando? – Perguntou Ichigo que há segundos atraz estava transpirando pela falta que a amiga quase cometeu.

- Sim iria… - Falou Aizen

- Iria dizer o que? – Perguntou o Quincy.

Ichigo deu de ombros.

- Nada não.

Urahara sorriu vendo que conseguiram sobreviver ao quase suicídio de Inoue.

OooOOooO

- Inoue-San, o Kuchiki Taichou é irmão de Rukia-San… - Falou Hinamori cochichando para Orihime enquanto Rukia olhava para o nada distraída e nem sequer ouviu.

- Nossa, eu quase falei que eles formavam um belo casal! – Sussurrou Orihime assustada.

- O que houve afinal? – Perguntou Rukia olhando as duas cochichando. – Não entendi o que você ia falar Inoue-San…

Orihime corou e começou a abanar as mãos.

- Nada não Rukia-Chan!! Só que eu não sabia que você e o Byakuya-San eram irmãos ai pensei…

Rukia riu.

- Você não é a primeira que pensa isso. Eu nem ligo mais quando falam, o problema é o Nii-Sama. Ele mataria uma pessoa por escrever o nome dele errado U.u'''

Inoue engole em seco.

- Aida bem que a Hinamori-Chan e o Sousuke-San me salvaram!

Momo sorriu.

- Já sofri olhares mortais do Kuchiki Taichou…e juro que realmente achei que morreria x.x

Rukia riu.

- É que vocês não moram com ele! Quando o Nii-Sama ta sem fazer nada ele me usa como saco de pancadas! Ou seja, sou obrigada a treinar com ele ¬¬

- A, mas você gosta de ficar momentos com seu irmão, né? – Perguntou Inoue.

- Hai…apesar de tudo gosto. E você Inoue-San??

- Eu o que? – Perguntou sem entender.

- Gosta de ficar perto de quem? – Perguntou Rukia com um ar sapeca.

Inoue corou e baixou a cabeça.

- Ninguém em especial…

- Nem do Ishida? – Perguntou alfinetando a amiga que ao ouvir o nome do jovem Quincy corou mais. (se é que isso é possível)

- Acertei? – Orihime tentou conter um sorrisinho.

- Ha…hai…

Rukia sorriu vitoriosa.

- Eu sempre soube! xD Alias de quem você gosta Hinamori?

- Ela gosta do Sousuke-San! – Falou Inoue voltando a sua coloração normal.

Bem Hinamori corou absurdamente e logo fitou o chão.

- Ele é meu ídolo, seria capaz de o seguir até o inferno… - Falou vermelha.

Rukia ficou de boca aberta e Inoue sorria feliz pela garota.

- Pelo menos alguém que assume sem medo!

- Hey! Rukia-San, você não falou de quem gosta!

Rukia pensou em alguma resposta mais acabou sem encontrar uma.

- Não sei, simples! Recebi duas propostas de casamento mais não aceitei nenhuma, quero achar alguém que meu irmão reconheça como forte.

- Mais o Kuchiki Taichou não reconhece ninguém fora ele como forte ¬¬ - Comentou sarcasticamente a jovem Hinamori. – E Rukia-San, não é seu irmão que tem que aceitar o cara e sim você!

_**Eu sei disso, mais sempre que falo com o Nii-Sama sobre eu me casar ele faz uma cara estranha, até parece que ele tem sentimentos…**_

Rukia deu de ombros.

- Eu sei, mais não consigo!

Inoue coçou seu queixo olhando para Rukia.

- Já sei qual seu problema Kuchiki-San.

Rukia olhou curiosa.

- O que é?

- Você está presa por seu irmão, você gosta dele…não consegue aceitar o fato de um dia ter que o deixar, ou seja você ama ele! – Aquela conclusão assustou a garota e também a jovem Hinamori.

- Tenho que concordar com a Inoue-San…até o Renji percebeu isso! – Falou Hinamori.

Rukia estava chocada, aquilo parecia provável, mais Byakuya era um desalmado em sua opinião e duvidava que ele sentisse algum tipo de carinho por ela, nem como irmão.

- É talvez estejam certas…MAIS QUE ISSO FIQUE ENTRE NÓS! – Falou a Kuchiki com o pior olhar que tinha.

- HAI! – Falaram as duas garotas com medo.

OooOOooO

- Cheque mate… - Falou Byakuya cruzando os braços enquanto encarava Sousuke.

- Perdi novamente! i.i – Falou o moreno de óculos. – Pela 4ª vez consecutiva!

A porta foi aberta e as 3 jovens garotas entraram sorrindo.

- Voltamos!

- Iii acabou a paz! – Falou Ichigo e logo em seguida levou um soco de Rukia em se ombro. – Rukia vai dormir lá em casa? O guarda-roupa está do jeito que você deixou P

Byakuya ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Iremos dormir aqui na casa do Urahara. – Falou o Kuchiki impassível.

- Ouviu o homem! Daqui não posso sair ¬¬ - Anunciou Rukia.

Hinamori riu e Aizen a observou. Ao perceber o olhar de Sousuke a garota corou e baixou a cabeça e depois o olhou.

- O que foi Aizen Taichou?

- Hã? Nada Hinamori-Kun n.n – Falou logo bagunçando os cabelos dela com sua mão.

- Bem, bem! Os quartos estão prontos, acho que está na hora de irmos dormir.

- Ok! Boa noite gente, vou indo! – Falou Ichigo. Sado, Inoue e Ishida levantaram também e foram embora.

Byakuya olhava distraído para a porta quando Rukia levantou.

- Vou dormir, estou em pedaços…¬¬ - Falou essa parte olhando para Byakuya, este por sua vez deu um sorriso imperceptível.

- Muitos treinos? – Perguntou Aizen olhando a Kuchiki que se espreguiçava.

- Forçados… - Falou e saiu andando pelo corredor.

Hinamori bocejou e coçou os olhos.

- Acho que nós também vamos ir dormir… - Falou ajudando Momo a levantar e andaram para o quanto onde estavam.

Byakuya levantou-se por fim e olhou para Urahara.

- Boa noite… - Falou se retirando e por fim deixando Kisuke sozinho.

OooOOooO

Byakuya entrou no quarto encontrando Rukia de pijama e com uma escova de dentes na boca.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou apontando para a escova.

- Escova de dentes, é para limpar seus dentes…tem uma para você no banheiro. – Falou enquanto ia na direção do tal banheiro.

- Hum…

--

Hinamori observava Aizen ler sentado em seu futon, este por sua vez baixou o livro e encarou a jovem por traz de seus óculos.

- Deveria dormir Hinamori-Kun… - Esta fez que não com a cabeça.

- Estou sem sono… - Sousuke sorriu.

- Vem cá… - Hinamori levantou de seu futon e foi até o de Aizen e sentou-se, este fez com que ela deitasse sua cabeça em suas pernas.

- Você está preocupada, mas não sei com o que. – Hinamori fechou os olhos enquanto sentia Sousuke mexer com seu cabelo.

- Nada…somente… - Abriu os olhos e encarou as orbes castanhas de Aizen. – Me leve junto com você…

--

- Já dormiu? – A voz de Rukia soou no escuro.

- Já… - Resmungou Byakuya, o que surpreendeu a garota. Não esperava que seu irmão respondesse.

- Nii-Sama?

- Hum? – Byakuya não tinha sono somente estava perdido em pensamentos, enquanto Rukia estava ansiosa.

- Você me odeia Nii-Sama? – A pergunta saiu estranha, mais não sabia como se expressar.

- Porque a pergunta, Rukia? – Byakuya já sentado em seu futon olhava no escuro os contornos de sua irmã que estava deitada no futon ao lado.

- Não sei…eu sou uma desilusão para a família Kuchiki… - Ai foi o ponto em que Byakuya levantou de seu confortável futon e andou até sua irmã e a abraçou. Rukia se assustou, nunca recebera um abraço de seu irmão…

- Nii-Sama… - abraçou-o também para espanto de Byakuya, ele deitou ao lado de Rukia e se cobriu com as cobertas da mesma e voltou a abraçar e foi assim que acabaram por adormecer.

--

Sousuke olhava nos olhos de Hinamori.

- Porque pediu isso? – Perguntou ainda tentando ler os olhos da jovem.

- Sinto que você esta se distanciando…eu sei que você vai nos deixar! – Falou e olhou para o lado.

- Vejo que não posso escapar de seu olhar… - Falou Aizen suspirando. – Mas não sei se você seria capaz de me seguir pelo caminho qual escolhi…

Hinamori voltou a fitar os olhos de Aizen.

- Eu faria tudo por você Aizen Taichou! – Falou a garota.

Um pequeno sorriso brotou em Aizen, não em Aizen o bonzinho mais sim no verdadeiro Aizen, o traidor.

- Boa garota… - Falou o verdadeiro Sousuke enquanto mexia nos cabelos de Hinamori. – Agora descanse…

E foi assim que a jovem Momo adormeceu…Com Aizen Sousuke a vigiar seu sono.

OooOOooO

Os primeiros raios de Sol entraram pela janela do quarto onde os irmãos Kuchiki ainda dormiam.

Rukia franziu o cenho quando a luz alcançou sua face. Quando se mexeu sentiu um forte braço em volta de si. Corou ao virar o rosto e encontrar o rosto de Byakuya dormindo.

A verdade é que ele já tinha acordado, mas estava tão confortável que nem sequer abriu os olhos, sorriu internamente ao sentir Rukia se mexer tentando sair de seu abraço.

- Nii-Sama? – Chamou já que desistira de conseguir sair do abraço sem o acordar.

Byakuya apertou mais o abraço encostando seu rosto no ombro de Rukia, a garota ficou mais vermelha que uma pimenta.

A porta do quarto abriu revelando um Ichigo acompanhado de Urahara, ambos de boca aberta pela cena.

- Ajuda? – Perguntou ela abrindo os braços mostrando que não conseguia sair do lugar.

Kisuke nesta hora já rolava pelo chão de tanto rir enquanto Ichigo dando passos pesados de raiva andou até onde Byakuya dormia agarrado a cintura da irmã.

- Seu pervertido solta ela! – Falou enquanto tentava tirar o braço do Kuchiki da cintura de jovem.

Byakuya abriu um olho encontrando o olhar de Rukia, ele tirou o braço que a prendia o que fez Ichigo perder o equilíbrio e cair de costas no chão.

- Bom dia. – Falou com sua voz rouca pela falta de uso.

Rukia levantou do futon quase em um pulo.

- Ah Ohayoo Nii-Sama!! – Byakuya olhou para Ichigo e para Urahara, esse por sua vez tirou Ichigo do quarto arrastado e fechou a porta.

Rukia olhou novamente para seu irmão pensativa.

- Dormiu bem? – Perguntou enquanto via ele se levantar.

Foi quando notou que Byakuya estava sem camisa e só estava de calção.

- Hai. – Falou enquanto pegava uma toalha em um canto do quarto. – E você?

- É, arigato Nii-Sama… - Byakuya virou-se de frente para Rukia.

- Afinal porque você acha que eu te odeio? – Perguntou se aproximando dela.

Rukia deu de ombros.

- É que você é sempre tão frio e distante…sempre pensei que fosse uma decepção para a família…

Byakuya em um ato surpreendente estendeu sua mão tocando a face de Rukia.

- Você nunca foi uma decepção para ninguém…

--

- Ishida-Kun? – Uryuu virou o rosto na direção de Inoue curioso.

- hum?

Orihime sorriu.

- Dormiu bem?

Ishida meditou sobre a pergunta da amiga.

- Sim. – Respondeu arrumando os óculos, velho tic… - E você Inoue-San?

Ichigo suspirou, não aguentava a melação dos dois enquanto simplesmente perguntavam sobre se dormiram bem! Ele depois de suspirar pela 5ª vez deu uma dentada em seu onigiri enquanto olhava Ishida e Inoue conversando. Era a 3ª vez em que lanchavam juntos e sempre Orihime puxava assunto com o jovem Quincy.

- Inoue-San, gostaria de jantar em minha casa? – Perguntou Ishida assustando Ichigo, nunca pensou que o moreno finalmente tomasse a iniciativa!

Orihime sorriu feliz, inocência!!

- Claro! n.n

Ok talvez ela não fosse tão inocente como Ichigo pensou…

- Vou encontrar o pessoal da Seireitei. – Falou Ichigo levantando e deixando Inoue e Ishida sozinhos.

Ichigo estava intrigado, havia passado para chamar Rukia para ir a escola e a encontrou dormindo com o irmão…tinha que ir lá na casa do Urahara para falar com ela antes que sua mente divagasse a ideia de um relacionamento entre eles! Ainda era cedo, talvez conseguisse falar com ela enquanto os outros ainda acordavam.

--

A porta foi aberta com um forte estrondo fazendo Hinamori e Aizen acordarem em um pulo com o coração na boca.

- Hinamori-San preciso falar com vo… - Rukia parou de falar ao ver a situação que deixara os ocupantes do quarto. Aizen de calção e sem camisa e Hinamori com sua camisola branca.

_**Talvez dormir sem camisa perto de mulheres seja um costume dos Taichous ¬¬**_

Sousuke segurava sua espada enquanto Hinamori se escondia atraz dele.

- Gomennasai!! – Fechou a porta logo em seguida e saiu correndo pelo corredor trombando com Byakuya.

- Aaaah Sumimasen Nii-Sama! – Falou desviando dele e correndo para fora da casa.

Byakuya ficou olhando para onde Rukia correra e logo em seguida a porta do quarto de Sousuke se abriu revelando ele já de camiseta.

- O que foi aquilo? Ela estava agitada – Falou Aizen colocando os óculos.

- Hum… - Byakuya sorriu por dentro, sabia bem o motivo da agitação de sua irmãzinha.

--

- Rukia? – Perguntou Ichigo ao ver a garota que saia correndo da casa.

- Ichigo! Que ta fazendo aqui? – Rukia estava ofegante e incrivelmente vermelha desde que saíra correndo de seu quarto.

- Queria falar com você…o que aconteceu? – Perguntou ao ver ela ofegar.

- Ah! Nada não! Hehehe – Falou abanando as mãos.

Urahara apareceu na porta da casa.

- Rukia-San o café ta na mesa!

Rukia sorriu e falo que já ia.

- Tem fome? Porque eu to azul! xP – Deixou Ichigo sem palavras para traz e voltou para dentro.

"Ela realmente está estranha…"

--

Byakuya observou Rukia e Ichigo entrarem na pequena sala onde todos já estavam se servindo.

- Dormiram bem? – Perguntou Kisuke.

Hinamori sorriu.

- Hai!

Aizen confirmou com a cabeça sorrindo, Byakuya confirmou com a cabeça olhando para Rukia.

- Hai…dormi bem sim e você Urahara-San?

- Melhor só se fosse acompanhado. – Falou sorrindo.

_**Tarado!! ¬¬**_

Rukia pegou um onigiri e mordeu com vontade, estava realmente faminta.

- Rukia-San, o que você gostaria de falar com a Hinamori-Kun de tão urgente? – Perguntou Aizen quase fazendo a jovem Kuchiki se afogar com a comida.

- Cof cof cof!! Hum er é assunto de mulheres Aizen Taichou! n.n

Hinamori sorriu entendendo o recado, cumplicidade feminina é mesmo uma coisa incrível não acham?

Após o café da manhã Hinamori e Rukia foram para um quarto nos fundos, a Kuchiki teve que enrolar Ichigo para conseguir vir sem ele.

- E então Kuchiki-San? – Indagou Momo curiosa.

Rukia corou.

- Bem…eu durante a noite perguntei se o Nii-Sama me odiava. Ele respondeu que não e me abraçou…

- Nossa que fofo!

- Né?? xD Ai a gente dormiu assim!!

Hinamori não continha sua alegria por Rukia.

- E depois que acordamos ele…er… - Rukia olhou para os lados tímida e cochichou. – Ele me beijou!

- Como assim?? Como que aconteceu?!

Flashback

Byakuya tinha a mão na face de Rukia, essa por sua vez estava ali estática olhando para seu irmão.

- Nunca tive a intenção de ser distante com você, Rukia. – Falando isso ele a puxou pela cintura com sua outra mão desocupada.

- Só tinha medo de perder o meu controle por estar perto de você… - Aproximou sua face do rosto de Rukia. A garota ao sentir o toque dos lábios quentes de Byakuya nos seus, estremeceu, somente não caiu pela mão em que o Kuchiki tinha em sua cintura.

Rukia se entregou naquele beijo quente e ali ficaram até lhes faltar o ar.

Ao separarem-se Rukia estava vermelha, Byakuya a soltou e essa por sua vez saiu correndo do quarto sem falar.

Fim do Flashback

- Foi isso… - Falou uma vermelha Rukia que brincava com seus dedos.

- Uau… - Falou uma incrivelmente animada Hinamori.

Kuchiki Rukia sorriu, mais a conversa parou por ai pois a porta foi aberta revelando um Aizen sorridente.

- Hinamori-Kun e Rukia-Chan, Kuchiki Taichou está nos esperando para irmos em um shopping. Eu ainda estou me perguntando o que é isso…

Rukia olhou para Aizen contendo um riso, levantou e saíram do quarto.

- Vamo-nos que o Shopping nos aguarda! – Falou a jovem Kuchiki se aproximando do irmão junto com Hinamori e Sousuke.

* * *

minha primeira fic de bleach, favor não me matar! viagem na maionese de inicio...mais melhora xD


	2. Que a avantura continue

Rukia andava ao lado de Byakuya pelo shopping lotado de pessoas

Rukia andava ao lado de Byakuya pelo shopping lotado de pessoas.

_**Hinamori vai me pagar ¬¬**_

Já fazia 2 horas que a jovem Momo desaparecera com Aizen deixando os irmãos Kuchiki sozinhos.

- Vamos ver umas roupas pra você, Nii-Sama. – Falou a morena apontando para uma loja mais o estilo sk8tista (looool que abreviação 8D)

Os dois entraram na loja e logo foram atendidos por um mulher de uns 23 anos, ruiva e realmente atraente.

- Sejam bem vindos! – Falou sorrindo mais para Byakuya do que para Rukia. – Do que precisam?

_**Só que me faltava! Sermos atendidos por uma puta atirada!! ¬¬**_

- Roupas para ele – Falou a morena apontando para Byakuya com o polegar.

A mulher olhou para o Kuchiki da cabeça aos pés e depois sorriu como se estivesse aprovado.

- Irei tirar suas medidas e trarei uns modelos ideais para você..

- Nii-Sama tem preferência para cores? – A lojista ao ouvir Rukia chamar Byakuya de "Nii-Sama" sorriu enquanto pegava sua fita métrica.

- Acho que por cores menos chamativas. – Respondeu olhando para um casal que se beijava no meio do shopping.

"As pessoas no mundo real não ligam para opiniões dos outros, me parece uma forma boa de viver."

- Ok agora deixe-me tirar suas medidas… - Falou sorrindo e se aproximando de Byakuya com a fita métrica.

- NÃO!! – A lojista olhou assustada para Rukia e até mesmo o frio Byakuya parecia ter tomado um susto. – Deixa que eu sei as medidas dele, não precisa tirar novas… - Falou tentando aliviar o olhar dos dois sobre si.

- Ah…ok. – Falou desanimada a atendente.

Rukia suspirou aliviada, um fato que não escapou dos ouvidos de Byakuya.

Após 1 hora de compras os dois irmãos saíram da loja com varias sacolas nas mãos.

- Você acha que fiquei bem com essa roupa? – Perguntou Kuchiki Byakuya, ele estava vestindo uma calça jeans com rasgões nos joelhos, usava também uma camisa preta meio aberta o que deixava cada vez mais sexy na opinião das mulheres em sua volta.

- Ficou perfeito em você, Nii-Sama. – Respondeu a jovem olhando de frente para seu irmão, os olhos de ambos se encontraram.

O clima foi quebrado por uma voz conhecida.

- Rukia-San, Byakuya-San!! – Os dois Kuchikis olharam para a direção de onde surgiu a alegre voz e logo avistaram Inoue que estava de mãos dadas com Ishida, este por sua vez ajeitava seus óculos com a mão vaga.

A jovem Orihime acompanhada de Uryuu se aproximaram deles.

- Inoue-San! O que esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Rukia.

- Viemos ver um filme no cinema! – Ao ver a cara de desentendimento da morena Inoue riu. – Venham com a gente ai vocês descobrem o que é!

Para Rukia era uma boa ideia, bastava ver se Byakuya aceitava a proposta.

- Nii-Sama quem decide…

- Vamos. – Falou em seu tom sério de sempre.

_**E que a aventura continue…**_

OooOOooO

O filme que Rukia, Byakuya, Inoue e Ishida assistiram era sobre vampiros e focava a história sobre um casal de irmãos que se amava. (loooool vo leva pedrada! Usei um dos meus animes favoritos para fazer o filme que eles viram! Vampire Knight)

Os irmãos Kuchiki assistiam concentrados cada segundo que se passava no filme enquanto Inoue olhava para eles sorrindo.

"Primeira parte do plano 'quebrar barreiras' concluído!"

Após 3 horas de filme os 4 saíram do cinema, Rukia sorria para tudo e para todos.

- Kuchiki-San gostou do filme né?

- Hai – Falou Rukia ficando ao lado de Byakuya que simplesmente a olhava.

"O mundo humano é mesmo interessante…"

- Rukia-San, Kuchiki Taichou! – A voz de Hinamori soou alegre. – Finalmente achei vocês!

- Hinamori! Foi você que saiu de perto de nós! U.u

- Hinamori-Chan onde está o Aizen-San? – Perguntou Inoue olhando para os lados e constatando que a Momo estava sozinha.

- Ah ele? Bem…ele falou que queria dar umas voltas sozinho pela cidade e que encontrava-nos na casa do Urahara-San.

- Hum…melhor voltarmos também, já é tarde. – Rukia concordou com o jovem Quincy e começaram a se dirigir para a saída do shopping que estava quase fechando.

- bye bye! – Falou Inoue acenando para os shinigamis, ela e Uryuu seguiam caminhos diferentes dos 3.

OooOOooO

Inoue e Ishida andavam em completo silêncio quando o jovem Quincy parou com uma gota na cabeça.

- Inoue-San, me perdoe mas tenho que encontrar meu pai…

Inoue sorriu.

- Pode ir, afinal já estou perto de casa! n.n

Uryuu fez carinha triste e ajeitou os óculos.

- Tome cuidado… - Orihime concordou e o outro sumiu.

Inoue sorriu novamente e continuou andando tranquilamente em direção de um parque que era uma atalho para sua casa.

- Tenho que achar uma forma de ser mais forte para poder ajudar o Kurosaki-Kun e o Ishida-Kun…são sempre eles que acabam me salvando…

A garota parou de andar quando sentiu reiatsus incrivelmente poderosas. Olhou para os lados e logo focou seu olhar em uma árvore alta.

- Oh! Ela consegue sentir-nos! – Falou uma voz grossa cheia de desdém.

Orihime olhou novamente para frente e encontrado o dono da voz. Era um homem alto e um tanto quanto "gordinho", ele estava acompanhado de um jovem baixo um pouco mais alto que ela e ambos usavam uma roupa branca, parecia um uniforme.

- Quem são vocês?

- Hãm?! Ela pode nos ver também! – Comentou o alto.

O mais baixo estava de olhos fechados, tinha um tipo de "capacete" parecido com uma mascara de Hollow na cabeça e uma Zanpakutou na cintura, o outro tinha o pedaço da mascara presa ao queixo.

- Nee Ulquiorra, devo mata-la? – Perguntou o grandão.

O jovem denominado Ulquiorra suspirou e observou Inoue.

Orihime estava com os olhos arregalado e tremia perante o poder que emanava da dupla estranha.

"Irei morrer…"

- Hai…

Tudo ocorreu tão rápido, Orihime reagiu sem pensar ativando sua barreira no momento em que o grandalhão ia a acertar em cheio.

- Barreira? Acho que bati com pouca força… - Quando iria acertar o segundo golpe contra o escudo de Inoue a voz de Ulquiorra o parou.

- Não Yammi, essa mulher pode conter um poder útil e o mestre pode ficar interessado….

Orihime estava ofegante, realmente usara toda suas forças para conter aquele ataque, o que teria acontecido se o tal do Yammi batesse com mais força? Com certeza seria esmagada…

A jovem sentiu tudo ficar borrado, olhou de relance para a dupla em sua frente antes de apagar, seus olhos desfocados fitaram os olhos verdes vivos e frios de Ulquiorra, logo depois tudo era uma total escuridão.

--

- Acorde… - Uma voz distante fazia eco em sua mente.

- Hum? – Se interrogou de quem era, abriu os olhos e encontrou um par de lentes sobre os olhos castanhos de Aizen Sousuke. – A…Aizen-San!

Inoue sentou-se apressada na grama e logo voltou a cair deitada, tudo girava tão rápido…só deu tempo de virar a cabeça para o outro lado e vomitar.

- Calma…beba isso que vai ajudar… - Falou o shinigami estendendo uma latinha com um conteúdo de sabor desconhecido para Orihime.

- A…arigato. – Olhou para Aizen e foi quando lembrou do par de olhos verdes. – Eles me pouparam… - Falou enquanto olhava para os lados ainda deitada na grama fofa, ainda era noite…ou quase madrugada.

- Quem?

- Os dois homens que me atacaram…pareciam humanos mais a reiatsu deles me lembrava um Hollow…

- Arrankars?!

- Arrankars?...

- Hollows que quebraram suas mascaras e tomaram formas humanas além de terem zambakutous como Shinigamis.

" Credo! parece que cruzaram um shinigami com um Hollow e nasceu um arrankar"

- Já consegue levantar? – Inoue fez que não com a cabeça. – Temos que sair daqui rápido, se te deixaram viva é por algum motivo.

Falando isso Sousuke _o ator_ ergueu Orihime no colo e saiu usando o shumpo até a casa de Urahara.

--Casinha do tio Kisuke—

Sousuke aparece com Inoue nos braços e logo é atendido por Urahara, os dois seguem para dentro de um quarto levando a jovem que adormecera.

- Deite-a ai, Aizen-San

Sousuke colocou Inoue deitada em um futon e sentou ao lado olhando-a.

- Ela encontrou 2 Arrankars…

- O que?! Isso é impossível!

Aizen _O super ator_ suspirou.

- Parece que o impossível quase a matou…

- Mas se for verdade como é que ela está viva?

- Orihime comentou que eles a pouparam…

Urahara olhou fixamente para o rosto cansado e adormecido de Inoue e suspirou.

- Era o que eu temia.

- ??

- Eles devem ter presenciado o poder de Inoue-San e agora a desejam. Droga! Todos meus cuidados sobre ela foram em vão.

E o monstro que habita o interior do falso Aizen deu altas gargalhadas vitoriosas enquanto olhava a face de Orihime.

OooOOooO

Rukia suspirou pela 50ª vez enquanto olhava Byakuya que fingia dormir.

_**Será que vou até ele?**_

E novamente um suspiro. A jovem tomou fôlego, levantou do seu futon e rastejou literalmente até o futon de Byakuya, entrou sorrateiramente na coberta do moreno e antes que pudesse se ajeitar direito sentiu ele a puxando para perto.

- Ni…Nii-Sama!! – Exclamou Rukia com o susto.

Byakuya abriu os olhos encarando a irmã. Rukia sentiu um arrepio quando o jovem Taichou apertou o abraço e encostou a testa na sua.

- Nii-Sama… - Suspirou a pequena Kuchiki fechando os olhos.

Byakuya lentamente tocou os lábios de sua irmã com os seus, Rukia se surpreendeu, mas desta vez ela não fugiu, simplesmente retribuiu enquanto abraçava o Kuchiki mais velho aprofundando o beijo.

As coisas perderam o controle com aquele beijo, Byakuya beijava a pequena Kuchiki cheio de luxúria enquanto começava a desabotoar a camisa de pijama de Rukia, enquanto esta travava uma batalha com a regata que o Taichou estava usando.

Após as lutas com a parte superior dos pijamas de cada um, os lábios voltaram a se encontrar com mais desejo. Byakuya se separou de Rukia por alguns minutos para a observar sem a parte de cima do pijaminha. Rukia havia se tornado uma bela mulher…

A pequena corou com o olhar do irmão.

- Nii-Sama…

Byakuya tentava se controlar em vão, desceu sua face até os seios de Rukia e passou a língua no vale entre eles. Rukia tentou conter um gemido sem sucesso o que incitou Byakuya a continuar.

O Taichou do esquadrão 6 descia a calça de Rukia enquanto beijava a barriga da mesma.

- Aaah… Nii-Sama…

Byakuya jogou a calça juntamente com a roupa íntima de Rukia para longe e observou a irmã por alguns segundo, desceu seu rosto até a intimidade de Rukia e acariciou o clítoris dela com a língua, sorriu ao sentir a mais nova se contrair

- Nii…nii-sa…mmm…sama…ah! – Rukia não conseguia falar de tanto prazer, Byakuya brincava com sua língua fazendo "O's" em volta do clítoris da garota. Rukia sentia-se perdida, sua mente estava envolta em um grande nevoeiro de prazer, parecia que se erguesse os braços alcançaria o paraíso.

Byakuya parou por um segundo para observar o rosto de sua irmã que estava dando alguns puxão prazerosos em seu cabelo.

- Nã…não pare, onegai… - Implorou a pequena realmente vermelha.

O jovem Taichou não poderia recusar ao pedido de sua irmãzinha, Byakuya voltou ao sexo oral em Rukia, desta vez ele colocou mais pressão e mais velocidade, demorou cerca de 20 segundos até Rukia ter seu primeiro orgasmo.

- Aaaaaah! By…akuy…ahhh!...Byakuya Nii-Sama…ahhh. – Ela estava ofegante enquanto o Kuchiki lambia o último resíduo do orgasmo de sua pequena de seus lábios.

Byakuya livrou-se do restante de suas roupas e se aproximou novamente de Rukia.

Os irmãos Kuchiki se encararam por alguns segundos quando Byakuya a penetrou lentamente.

- Aah… Nii-Sama…dói… - Falou Rukia enquanto fechava os olhos com força. Byakuya parou por um momento e quando viu que a pequena deixava continuar avançou. A verdade que ele não sabia que Rukia era virgem, estava realmente excitado com aquilo. Ela agora era eternamente sua. (possessivo a vista!)

Byakuya começou com movimentos lentos e logo a reclamação de dor foi trocado por gemidos de puro prazer.

- Aaaah continua…aaaah, assimm aaaah! Ai ahhh! – Rukia gemia loucamente enquanto Byakuya aumentava a velocidade e a força dos movimentos, logo puxou Rukia fazendo-a mudar de posição sentando em seu colo.

- Huuum… - O gemido de Byakuya não escapou dos ouvidos da mais nova que se enclinou até o ouvido do irmão soltando um pequeno gemido e mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha do mesmo.

"Oh céus! Certeza que você nunca fez isso minha pequena?"

Byakuya se inclinou novamente fazendo os dois deitarem no futon com ele sobre o corpo de Rukia, os movimentos continuavam mais violentos e os gritos de prazer da garota mais altos.

Rukia mordia os ombros de Byakuya e arranhava as costas do mesmo. O líder da família Kuchiki soltou vários gemidos enquanto sua irmã o mordia e o arranhava.

A mais nova depois de vários minutos de puro prazer chegou ao seu extremo e teve seu segundo orgasmo juntamente com Byakuya.

- Huuuuuuuum hum hum…

- Aaaah…

Byakuya deixou seu corpo cair ao lado do de Rukia, ambos estavam transpirados e ofegantes e o dia estava começando a nascer…

- Aishiteru…Nii-Sama.

Byakuya deu seu raríssimo sorriso para a sua pequena.

- Rukia anata wa daisuki desu yo…

Rukia sorriu e abraçou seu irmão, puxou a coberta e ambos acabaram para adormecer.

OooOOooO

"Onde estou?"

Orihime olhava para o forro e foi quando lembrou da noite passada. Virou a cabeça lentamente para o lado vendo Aizen Sousuke dormindo sentado ao lado de seu futon.

- Aizen-San?

Inoue segurou o riso ao ver que ele se assustou.

- Hã? A Ohayoo Orihime. Se sente melhor?

- Uhum! Como nova! – Falou sentando no futon sorrindo. – Dormiu bem Aizen-San? O.o'

- Mais ou menos… - "Como que alguém dormiria, ontem parecia ser lua cheia de tantos gemidos que havia pela casa…"

Orihime levantou do futon ajeitou o cabelo com as mãos e olhou para Sousuke.

- Hoje tem aulas…

Aizen levantou e saiu do quarto junto de Orihime, ao sair encontraram Urahara em uma conversa que parecia divertida com Yoruichi já que ele não parava de rir.

- Ohayoo. – Falou Inoue com seu sorriso de sempre.

- A ohayoo Inoue! – Falou a morena que estava meio encostada em Kisuke.

- Bad day, animais selvagens… - Saudou Sousuke com as mãos nos bolsos.

- A va lá! Não fomos os únicos a curtir a lua cheia… - Falou Urahara. – Aliás alguém foi acordar os Kuchiki?

- Nem por isso… - Falou Sousuke olhando para traz. – Kuchiki Byakuya costuma levantar sempre cedo.

OooOOooO

- toc toc. – batidas na porta. – Vamos entrar…

A porta do quarto dos irmãos Kuchiki é aberta e os 4 curiosos entram sorrateiramente.

- Ohayoo… - Resmungou uma Rukia que ainda estava enrolada em seu cobertor. – Se querem o Nii-Sama ele ta no banho.

O barulho do chuveiro era abafado por uma canção assobiada de dentro do banheiro.

- O.O você quer dizer que quem esta cantarolando é o Kuchiki Taichou?!

Rukia fez que sim com a cabeça e voltou a deitar e cobrir a cabeça.

- Agora posso voltar a dormir?

Inoue Orihime correu e pulou em cima de Kuchiki Rukia.

- Nada disso! Tem aula agora de manhã!! – Falava enquanto fazia cócegas em Rukia.

- hahahahahahahaha ok ok…hahahaha…para….hahahahaha

Rukia levantou enrolada no cobertor e andou até o banheiro, abriu a porta sem se preocupar com o ocupante e fechou.

Orihime, Sousuke, Urahara e Yoruichi começaram a escutar Rukia falando com Byakuya.

- Vo tomar banho deixa pra fazer sua barba depois Nii-Sama. – Falando isso a porta do banheiro foi aberta mostrando uma Rukia no cobertor empurrando um Byakuya só de toalha na cintura e com espuma para barbear na cara.

- …¬¬

- É melhor esperarmos a Rukia-Chan lá fora… - Falou Aizen com uma gota na cabeça e arrastando Orihime do quarto.

--

Rukia saiu do quarto arrumando o lacinho de seu uniforme, olhou para traz sorridente.

- Vamos Nii-Sama!

Byakuya saiu do quarto, trazia o uniforme no corpo e já com a barba feita.

Inoue sorriu e apontou para traz de si onde estava Aizen e Hinamori com os uniformes.

- Estamos indo nessa, Urahara-San! – Falou Rukia e saiu de casa/loja de Kisuke acompanhada de Inoue, Byakuya, Sousuke e Hinamori.

OooOOooO

Ichigo sentou em sua carteira após dar bom dia para Sado e Ishida, achou estranho ele perguntar pela Inoue para ele.

As preocupações do Quincy e de Ichigo sumiram ao ver Inoue entrar na sala com Rukia.

- Good Morning Ichigo! – Falou Orihime animada.

- Ohayoo Inoue. – Falou o laranja-humana.

A professora entrou na hora certa.

- Bom dia turma! Hoje teremos mais 3 novos colegas de turma. – Falou e olhou para a porta. – Entrem e se apresentem.

Hinamori entrou sorrindo sem jeito, Aizen fazendo um breve aceno e Byakuya simplesmente entrou. Os três escreveram seus nomes.

- Domo, sou Hinamori Momo. – Falou fazendo uma vénia.

- Aizen Sousuke, prazer. – Fez uma vénia

- Kuchiki Byakuya. – Simplesmente olhou fixamente para todos na sala de aula.

A professora abriu a boca por um momento.

- Kuchiki? Por um acaso vocês dois são parentes? – Perguntou apontando para Byakuya e depois para Rukia.

- Somos irmãos…

Todos na sala tirando os Shinigamis, o Quincy e Inoue e Sado ficaram de boca aberta.

- O…ok deixa eu ver onde podem se sentar… Sousuke sente-se na carteira ao lado de Orihime, Momo-Chan pode sentar-se ao lado de Sado e você Byakuya na carteira atraz de Rukia.

Cada um foi para a destinada carteira e sentou-se.

--

_**Santo deusinho! A aula ta um saco! Sinto o olhar do Nii-Sama me comendo viva….não que eu esteja reclamando, somente que todo mundo fica olhando ele me olhar ç.ç**_

- Kuchiki Rukia poderia traduzir essa frase?

Rukia levantou e começou com a frase que a maldita professora havia ditado.

- Aizen-San?

Sousuke encarou a face de Orihime por alguns minutos.

- Hum?

- Mais tarde posso falar com você?

- A qualquer hora.

Sousuke se esquivou do giz que ia na direção de sua testa e olhou para a professora.

- Parem os dois de conversar!!

Orihime corou.

- Gomen sensei…

O sinal tocou alegrando a vida de Rukia que levantou da carteira em um pulo.

- Intervaloooo! – Falou animada.

Byakuya fechou seu caderno levantou, Rukia pegou na mão do irmão sem medo e saiu arrastando ele para fora da sala.

- O que deu neles? – Perguntou Ishida se aproximando de Inoue e a abraçando por traz.

- Vejo que não fui o único a perceber que a Rukia não tem mais medo do Byakuya. – Comentou Ichigo.

Sousuke sorriu.

- Isso é porque você não dormiu na casa do Urahara ontem a noite Kurosaki-San.

- Como assim?

Hinamori riu.

- Ontem parecia que a turma tava no cio!

- A, Orihime, o que você queria falar comigo? – Perguntou Sousuke.

- Er… aquilo? A deixa mais tarde eu falo com você n.n

"Assunto particular é?"

Aizen sorriu por dentro.

A turma saiu da sala para tentar achar Rukia e seu refém, Byakuya.

"E que a aventura continue!"

* * *

primeiro hentai da fic (vão me matar) xDDD tive que postar já agora em seguida esse cap o.o não faço a minima ideia de quando volto a postar...ainda tnho o cap três mais falta revisar...enton bom proveito desse cap ai! xD


	3. Hueco Mundo

Rukia e Byakuya estavam deitados na grama do pátio da escola aproveitando o intervalo

Linhas tortas do Destino

Rukia e Byakuya estavam deitados na grama do pátio da escola aproveitando o intervalo.

- Aquela nuvem parece um coelho… - Falou a pequena Kuchiki apontando para o céu.

O jovem Taichou olhou para ela e fechou os olhos.

A paz acabou em poucos minutos quando os irmãos Kuchiki viram Orihime acompanhada de Aizen andarem até os fundos da escola sozinhos.

- Wtf?! O.o – Rukia sentou-se direito na grama e olhou para seu irmão. – Onde eles estão indo?

Byakuya levantou e ajudou a garota a levantar também. A dupla andou sorrateiramente até os fundos da escola para onde Inoue e Sousuke haviam se dirigido.

- Cadê eles?! – Perguntou a morena olhando para um beco sem saída.

- …

OooOOooO

- Pode abrir os olhos…

E foi exatamente o que Inoue Orihime fez na hora, olhou ao seu a redor notando não estar mais na escola.

- Afinal, o que você queria falar comigo? Notei que era em particular…

Inoue olhou novamente para Aizen.

- Gostaria que você me treinasse…Aizen-San.

Sousuke sorriu, Orihime notou a diferença entre esse sorriso e o que ele costumava dar.

- Porque quer treinar?

- Para ficar mais forte…

- Por que?

Inoue vacilou, não sabia bem ao certo…

- Repito minha pergunta, por que você deseja o poder?

Orihime olhou para o chão.

- Porque não quero ficar para traz! Não quero mais ser protegida ou ser um fardo, uma fracassada que só atrapalha! QUERO PROTEGER OS MEUS NAKAMAS!

Aizen deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto observava a jovem por traz dos óculos.

- Boa resposta…

Inoue olhou na expectativa.

- Te treinarei por uma condição…

- Qual?

- Lealdade a mim…

Orihime arregalou os olhos por uns segundos e depois respondeu.

- Hai.

Aizen Sousuke sorriu se aproximando de Inoue.

- Boa garota, agora vamos voltar…e isso fica somente entre nós.

- Hai, Aizen-Sama.

OooOOooO

- E ai, encontraram eles? – Perguntou Ichigo ofegante de tanto correr, Ishida voltou correndo.

- Nem um sinal da reiatsu da Inoue-San! – Foi quando ele olhou para traz.

- Como isso foi acontecer? – Falou Rukia olhando para Ichigo séria.

»» Flashback ««

A turma estava dando voltas pela escola para ver se achava Rukia e Byakuya e foi quando Ishida olhou para traz para conversar com Orihime que notou que ela e Sousuke haviam evaporado.

»» Fim do flashback ««

Orihime vinha andando ao lado de Sousuke comendo um pastel de queijo enquanto ele falava algo para ela.

- Inoue-San! – Falou Ishida correndo até a namorada, segurou a garota pelo ombro a olhou de cima a baixo para ver se estava inteira e depois a abraçou.

- Er… o que aconteceu Ishida-Kun? – Perguntou Inoue que estava realmente vermelha segurando seu pastel de queijo.

- Onde vocês foram? – Perguntou Byakuya encarando Sousuke.

- Fui comprar um pastel para a Orihime. – Falou Aizen dando seu sorriso falso por traz dos óculos.

- Suas reiatsus haviam desaparecido!

- Desaparecido? Que é isso, a percepção de vocês deve estar lenta, nós nem sequer reduzimos nossas reiatsus!

Ichigo franziu o cenho enquanto encarava Sousuke.

"Algo está errado… a Inoue parece tão aérea e Sousuke sair assim com ela. Algo está realmente mal!"

Inoue finalmente foi libertada do abraço de Ishida e voltou a morder seu pastel. Um barulho chato de celular começou e Rukia mexeu nos bolsos tirando o aparato telefónico.

- Hollow! 50 deles e aumentando a quantidade! – Falou a pequena Kuchiki olhando para seus amigos.

_**Que diabos está acontecendo?!**_

Rukia, Byakuya, Aizen e Hinamori tomaram uma pílula saindo de suas gigais, Ichigo usou o amuleto que ganhou na Seireitei e saiu de seu corpo.

- Cuidem do corpo do Ichigo. – Falou Rukia para a alma que estava em sua gigai.

Os 5 shinigamis acompanhados do Quincy e dos 2 humanos correram até um parque um pouco distante da escola.

- O plano é o seguinte, matar até não aguentar mais! – Falou Rukia.

Ichigo soltou um riso e apoiou a Zanpakutou nas costas, os grupos se separaram em duplas usando shumpo. Inoue e Uryuu ficaram no parque como uma dupla, os outros eram Aizen e Hinamori, Byakuya e Rukia e por fim Ichigo e Sado.

- Parece tiro ao alvo… - Comentou Ishida enquanto atirava flechas em cada Hollow que aparecia.

- …pois… - Inoue usava Tsubaki em seus ataques, não era nada comparado as flechas do Quincy, mas pelo menos um pouco que fosse estava se sentindo útil.

"Preciso de mais poder para proteger os que amo…."

Os pensamentos da jovem foram cortados pela pressão espiritual que começou esmaga-los fazendo Orihime cair de joelhos no chão.

- Mas que…? Essa reiatsu é monstruosa! – Uryuu não teve tempo de reagir ao enorme Cero que o acertou pelas costas.

- Ishida-Kun! – Orihime levantou usando toda sua força de vontade. – SOUTEN KISHUN! EU REJEITO!! – Falou em um tom alto enquanto corria até o corpo semi morto de Uryuu.

Quando este começou a se reconstruir Inoue olhou para traz encontrando o par de olhos verdes de Ulquiorra.

- Eu estava certo ao te deixar viver, mulher. – Falou ele encarando Orihime no fundo de seus olhos. A jovem estava começando a perder-se dentro do frio mar verde que eram os olhos daquele arrankar.

- O que você quer, Arrankar? – A pergunta saiu com um fio de voz, mas mesmo assim Ulquiorra havia escutado.

- Você jurou fidelidade a Aizen-Sama não é? – Inoue Orihime arregalou os olhos.

- Vim cobrar sua lealdade, mulher. Aizen-Sama precisa de seu poder, então venha comigo. – Inoue sentia medo, um incontrolável medo, era a primeira vez que se sentia assim. As lágrimas escorriam por sua face livremente enquanto voltava a olhar para o inconsciente Quincy, aproximou dele novamente se curvou e deu um tímido beijo nos lábios do moreno. Levantou-se e voltou a se virar para Ulquiorra.

Viu o Arrankar estender a mão para ela, Orihime a olhou e depois voltou a olha-lo nos olhos, esticou seu próprio braço e tocou a mão de Ulquiorra com a sua, a pele fez contraste entre o branco do arrankar e a pele rosada de Inoue. A mão de Ulquiorra estava fria, simplesmente estava gelada enquanto a mão de Inoue estava quentinha.

- A missão está concluída. – Falou Ulquiorra e logo o céu se abriu aparecendo dezenas de Menos Grandes.

-- Cena desenrolada aos mesmo tempo em que Ulquiorra encontrou Inoue –

- BANKAI! – A Reiatsu de Ichigo inundou o local. – Tensa Zangetsu!

- Hahahaha Bankai ka? – Falou o Arrankar de cabelos azuis conhecido como Grimmjaw. – Não brinque com minha cara Kurosaki Ichigo! Ganho de um shinigamizinho como você mesmo estando sem um braço!

Grimmjaw avançou no ar contra Ichigo com um sorriso alucinado, Sado mandava varias rajadas de energia contra o Arrankar enquanto Ichigo se posicionava e avançou também. Uma grande explosão de energia acabou por jogar Sado longe, ele estava sem forças até para levantar do chão.

- Arg…Ichigo…

Kurosaki lutava com tudo que tinha enquanto o arrankar sem um braço simplesmente brincava com ele.

- Getsuga Tenchou! – Gritou e a enorme navalha de energia voou contra o corpo de Grimmjaw o pegando de surpresa.

- Desgraçado! – Um profundo corte estava no peito do arrankar que transbordava raiva.

Grimmjaw avançou com uma incrível velocidade socando a cara do substituto de Shinigami o lançando para longe, Ichigo tentou levantar quanto o arrankar apareceu pisando em cima de suas costas e apontando a mão com um cero para sua cabeça.

- É o fim!

"Missão concluída…"

Grimmjaw parou o ataque ficando emburrado e sendo envolto pela luz amarela.

-- A mesma porcaria que escrevi ali em cima xD –

- San no mai… - Grunhiu Rukia que estava sendo segurada pelo pescoço por um arrankar qualquer. – Shirafune…

O arrankar soltou Rukia dando um grito de agonia, a Zampakutou havia atravessado sua cabeça o fazendo congelar de dentro para fora e logo se quebrando.

No momento em que Rukia ia cair no chão seu corpo foi amparado por Byakuya que havia acabado de matar outro arrankar.

- Nii-Sama…

Logo após falar a jovem desmaiou.

- Lutou bem… - Falou Kuchiki Taichou erguendo com cuidado o corpo de sua irmã e logo fitando o céu. Viu claramente ele se abrir e os Menos Grandes lançarem ceros em varias direções enquanto varias luzes amarelas eram lançadas na terra. Assistiu segurando o seu orgulho inconsciente Aizen Sousuke ir ao Hueco Mundo levando Hinamori e Inoue Orihime. Assistiu sem poder fazer nada. Em um certo parque, um jovem via sua amada ser levada embora….

- I…noue-San… - Resmungou Uryuu vendo que o véu de cura de Inoue havia sumido, o garoto fitou Orihime subir juntamente com o Arrankar de olhos verdes, viu claramente os lábios da garota se moverem formando um triste "Aishiteru" e logo sumir no portal e o céu se fechar.

OooOOooO

Rukia acordou com muitas dores pelo corpo, olhou para os lados notando que estava novamente na casa de Urahara.

- Nii-Sama? – Chamou por Byakuya e logo recebeu resposta.

- Você deve descansar, o esquadrão médico que a Seireitei mandou deve estar chegando.

Rukia olhou para o irmão, ele estava de costas.

_**Algo está errado…**_

- A Inoue-San podia me curar… - Falou olhando o forro.

A jovem sentiu seu irmão se mover desconfortavelmente virando-se para si.

- Ela não vai poder.

- Porque? – Medo.

- Rukia, Inoue Orihime partiu com os Arrankars. – Byakuya falou aquilo olhando no fundo dos olhos de sua irmã, essa por sua vez arregalou os olhos de boca aberta.

- Como assim? O que você quer dizer? Que ela nos traiu?

- Parece que Aizen Sousuke era o líder disso tudo e fez alguma coisa para convencer Orihime a se juntar a ele. Eu mesmo vi quando eles estavam partindo.

Rukia iria protestar se a porta não tivesse sido brutamente aberta por Kurosaki Ichigo cheio de ataduras.

- Byakuya! Que foi aquilo da Soul Society não nos ajudar a entrar no Hueco Mundo para trazer a Inoue de volta?!

Ishida entrou no quarto logo a seguir, só tinha uma faixa na cabeça e estava quase totalmente curado.

- Kurosaki! Não adianta falar com os malditos capitães! Vamos ter que entrar por conta própria!

Rukia levantou cambaleando.

- Irei junto! – Falando isso olhou para Byakuya.

- … - Byakuya não respondeu com palavras, mas Rukia já aprendera a ler os olhares de seu irmão e estava bem claro o "Tome cuidado".

A pequena Kuchiki sorriu e virou-se para seus amigos.

- Temos uma garganta para abrir!

OooOOooO

- Ulquiorra, te passo a responsabilidade de Guardião de Inoue Orihime. – Falou Aizen que estava sentado confortavelmente em seu trono. A sala onde estavam estava cheia de Arrankars olhando todos para Aizen, uns com medo, outros respeito e ainda podia se ver poucos olhares de reprovação e inveja.

- Hai Aizen-Sama. – Responde o Arrankar de olhos verdes fazendo uma vénia. – Irei agora levar o jantar para ela. – Falando isso fez outra veia e se retirou.

Ao lado de Aizen tirando Hinamori, também se encontravam Ichimaru Gin e Tousen Kaname.

- Também vou me retirar, Aizen-Taichou, estou cansada x.x – Falou Hinamori, Sousuke concordou e essa saiu pela porta dos fundos.

- Estão dispensados meus irmãos… - Falando isso Arrankar por Arrankar foi se retirando sobrando Aizen e seus braços (Gin e Tousen xD).

- Gin, ligue a tela com a camera do quarto de Orihime.

E assim Ichimaru fez com seu sorriso de sempre.

OooOOooO

(toda a cena ai em baixo foi assistida por Aizen através do telão xDDD)

Inoue estava mudando de roupa quando escutou a voz forte de Ulquiorra.

- Estou entrando.

Abriu a porta e entrou, Orihime só teve tempo de se enrolar no cobertor que estava estendido em uma cama que estava localizada em um canto escuro.

- O que está fazendo, mulher?

- Orihime.

- Hum? – Não havia entendido.

- Me chame de Orihime… - Falou segurando o cobertor contra seu corpo.

Ulquiorra olhou Inoue por mais alguns instantes e virou-se de costas.

- Termine de vestir-se, Orihime.

A garota corou absurdamente, mas começou a se vestir rapidamente.

- Pronto…

Ulquiorra se virou encarando ela já com o uniforme branco.

- Agora pode entrar. – Falou e logo após o som de sua voz acabar um Arrankar subordinado entrou trazendo um carrinho com comida.

- Coma e após 1 hora iremos começar seu treinamento.

- Hai!

OooOOooO

- Grimmjaw, se deseja que seu braço seja restaurado te aconselho a ir falar com a humana que o Ulquiorra está guardando… - Falou Gin com aquele bendito sorriso felino que só ele tinha.

O Arrankar encarou o ex-shinigami e seguiu seu caminho por um longo corredor.

--

- KOTEN ZANSHUN! EU REJEITO! – A voz de Orihime ecoou pelo salão de treinamento, a jovem tinha suas roupas transformadas em restos de tecidos que mal tapavam seu corpo.

Tsubaki voou em uma poderosa rajada de energia que Inoue lançou contra Ulquiorra.

O arrankar tinha leves arranhões e a roupa rasgada em vários pontos.

Ulquiorra simplesmente usou shumpo aparecendo atraz de Orihime e apontando o dedo com um cero para sua cabeça.

- Você está progredindo rapidamente…mais ainda vacila, tem medo de me machucar? – A pergunta foi feita cheia de sarcasmo e era até estranho pensar nisso.

- Ainda não estou derrotada! – Quando Ulquiorra lançou o Cero a barreira espiritual de Inoue apareceu e logo após a garota gritou o nome de Tsubaki.

- Tsubakiiiiiiiiii força total! Koten Zanshun! Eu rejeito!

O poderoso ataque passou mesmo raspando o rosto de Ulquiorra que conseguiu desviar na hora H.

Inoue estava ofegante e seu sangue estava escorrendo em abundância.

- Por hoje chega… - Falou o guardião de Orihime passando o dedo pela face e encarando o dedo branco em contraste com seu sangue vermelho.

- Hai… - Levantou segurando um ferimento no braço direito que se fosse em um humano normal teria que ser amputado ou algo do género. – Souten Kishun, eu rejeito!

O véu de cura não envolveu Orihime e sim o corpo de Ulquiorra.

- O que você está fazendo, Orihime? – Inoue somente sorriu para ele gentilmente enquanto se concentrava em curar os leves ferimentos.

- Ayame… - O véu cobriu seu corpo também.

- Você não tem forças para se curar agora…¬¬

Mas ignorando o comentário, Inoue somente fechou os olhos tentando concentrar toda a força de seu espírito. Logo seu corpo estava totalmente curado.

- Preciso comer…ç.ç – Se Ulquiorra soubesse rir teria dado uma boa gargalhada no momento em que a barriga de Orihime roncou.

- Vamos voltar. – E assim os dois saíram andando por um longo corredor.

OooOOooO

- Orihime, quero que mostre seu poder a esses pobres descrentes curando o braço do nosso irmão, Grimmjaw.(reunião do AA? Arrankars anónimos xDDD) – Falou Aizen Sousuke.

- Hai. – Falou Orihime e andou até Grimmjaw. – Souten Kishun, eu rejeito…

O Braço do Arrankar foi se formando aos poucos mais rapidamente e após 3 minutos estava inteiro em seu lugar.

- Obrigado pela demonstração. – Aizen apoiou o rosto em seu punho o que deixava sexy na opinião de todas as garotas ali presentes, humanas ou não-humanas. – Como Ulquiorra relatou antes, o poder de Inoue Orihime é a rejeição dos fatos. Ela consegue pegar algo que aconteceu com algo ou alguém e reverter como se não tivesse acontecido. Isso é um poder que quebra as leis de Deus.

Aizen concluiu sua teoria olhando diretamente para Orihime a fazendo corar e sentir suas forças drenadas.

- Pode se retirar Orihime, acho que precisa descansar, lembre-se que amanhã seus treinos continuam. – Aizen fitou Ulquiorra que tinha os olhos fechados. – Pode a levar Ulquiorra, também está dispensado.

- Hai, Aizen-Sama

Orihime acompanhada do Arrankar de olhos verdes saíram da grande sala em direção ao quarto da garota.

- Boa noite, Ulquiorra-San – Falou Inoue entrando no quarto que somente era iluminado pela luz da lua minguante.

"Boa noite, Orihime."

OooOOooO

- Vai demorar muito ainda para conseguir estabilizar a garganta para poder-mos entrar?

Urahara estava perdendo a paciência.

- Só mais alguns minutos!

Ichigo, Sado, Ishida e Rukia estavam de braços cruzados esperando.

Todos escutaram uma voz conhecida se aproximando vindo de cima lá da casa.

- Oe! Rukia? Ta ai??

- Renji? – Ao ver o amigo descendo as escadas com a Zanpakutou na cintura e um enorme sorriso Rukia se sentiu feliz.

- Nem esperaram por mim!

- Como você sabe que nós estávamos aqui? – Perguntou Ichigo.

- Kuchiki Taichou. Ele falou para eu vir porque não confiava a segurança da Rukia num fracassado como Kurosaki Ichigo xD

- Arg, Maldito Byakuya!

Rukia estava com uma gota na cabeça.

_**Er…Nii-Sama está cada vez menos discreto.**_

- Finalmente está estabilizado – Falou Urahara quebrando o clima sem graça de Rukia sobre o olhar de Abarai e de Kurosaki.

- Então estamos indo. – Falou Ishida Uryuu apressado.

- Não se preocupe, Ishida, nós iremos recuperar a Inoue a todo custo!

Sado, Rukia e Renji concordaram.

- Ela é nossa Nakama! ( pqp, ler essa frase rapidamente fica totalmente distorcido! xD dei muita risada enquanto relia a fic)

E foi com essa fala de Ichigo que todos saltaram ao mesmo tempo para a Garganta para o Hueco Mundo.

_**Inoue-San, estamos indo!**_

OooOOooO

Inoue acordou assustada sentindo as várias reiatsus conhecidas invadirem aquela dimensão.

"Eles vieram?"

Ainda sentada na cama, Orihime olhou para a pequena janela com grades onde a lua minguante reinava em um sorriso preto e branco.

- Estou entrando. – A voz de Ulquiorra saiu abafada e logo a porta se abriu. – Vejo que percebeu.

Orihime fitou o Espada que a observava friamente.

- Seus Nakamas invadiram o Hueco Mundo.

- Doushite?

- Você me pergunta o porque, é simples, vieram te salvar.

Inoue olhou para a janela e depois para Ulquiorra novamente.

- Não preciso ser salva.

- Ainda bem que percebe isso. Você sabe o porque seu corpo e mente existem?

- Hai.

- Para quê?

- Para servir os desejos e os objetivos de Aizen-Sama

apareceu em seus lábios.

- Levante-se e venha comigo.

- Hã? Eu to de pijama! – Protestou a jovem.

- Não importa, somente venha.

Inoue levantou da cama com seu pijama branco com um gatinho preto e branco desenhado na barriga e saiu do quarto junto com Ulquiorra.

--

- Bem vindos, Ulquiorra, Orihime. – A voz de Aizen ecoou na enorme sala de reuniões

Inoue corou se escondendo atraz de Ulquiorra e esse por sua vez olhou por cima de seus ombros vendo a garota encolhida atraz de si.

- O que houve, Orihime? – Perguntou Aizen com uma certa curiosidade.

- Er…gomen Aizen-Sama, é que eu estou de pijama…e não me deixaram trocar de roupa ¬¬. – Olhar feio para Ulquiorra.

- Hum, não se preocupe. Venha até mim.

Orihime lentamente saiu de traz de Ulquiorra e andou lentamente até Sousuke e parou ao seu lado. Notou que Hinamori não estava ali e viu que Kaname e Gin estavam a alguns passos da cadeira onde Aizen estava sentado juntamente com os 10 Espadas, Ulquiorra já havia sentado em seu lugar.

Orihime olhou para todos os Espadas sentados ali e se sentiu insignificante. Quase soltou um gritinho quando sentiu os braços de Aizen a envolverem pela cintura e fazendo-a sentar em seu colo.

- A…Aizen-Sama. – Falou assustada e realmente vermelha.

- Bom onde íamos com a reunião? – Perguntou ignorando a situação em que Orihime estava.

- Você estava falando para não subestimar os invasores… - Comentou Szayel Aporro apoiando o queixo na mão.

- Obrigado. Bem, esses invasores foram considerados os 4 Ryokas na Soul Society.

- 4? Mas tirando os 2 shinigamis eles são somente 3. – Falou Noitra olhando para uma tela onde mostrava a imagem dos invasores correndo pelas areias do Hueco Mundo.

"Ishida-Kun, Kurosaki-Kun, Sado-Kun, Kuchiki-San e Abarai-San…porque vieram?"

- Onde está o outro Ryoka? – Perguntou por fim o Espada alto olhando para Aizen.

- Está aqui comigo. – Falou puxando mais Orihime para seu colo a deixando mais vermelha.

- Oh! Então eles estão vindo salvar a amiguinha deles? – Perguntou Grimmjaw rindo.

- Entre os invasores estão o substituto de shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, um humano, Sado, um Quincy, Ishida Uryuu e dois shinigamis, Kuchiki Rukia e Abarai Renji.

Orihime viu Grimmjaw levantar de seu lugar e se dirigir para a saída onde estava Gin e Kaname parados.

- Onde pensa que vai Grimmjaw? Aizen-Sama ainda não terminou. – Falou Tousen.

- Estou indo exterminar os invasores para Aizen-Sama!

- Grimmjaw, volte para seu lugar para que eu possa terminar.

O Espada nº 6(era meu numero da chamada ano passado o.O) não moveu um musculo do lugar, rangeu os dentes e olhou para traz. No momento seguinte ao sentir Aizen liberar um pouco de sua reiatsu Grimmjaw caiu de joelhos no chão, só não aconteceu o mesmo com Orihime porque esta estava sentada no colo do ex-shinigami.

- Vejo que entendeu o que eu quis dizer Grimmjaw. Bem espero que todos não se precipitem e façam coisas erradas. Bem é só, estão dispensados.

Orihime tentou sair do colo de Aizen para voltar ara seu quarto com Ulquiorra, mas Sousuke não a soltou. Logo somente havia sobrado ela, Aizen, Gin e Tousen.

- Gin, Kaname. Quero que vocês e Ulquiorra fiquem de olho nas cameras de segurança

- Hai. – Falou Tousen.

- Hai, hai… - Falou um desanimado Gin saindo da sala de arrasto.

Inoue olhava indiscretamente vermelha para um ponto invisível na mesa. Sentiu o sangue ferver quando Aizen encostou sua cabeça no ombro dela.

- Onde ta a Hinamori-Chan? – Perguntou entrando em desespero.

- Hum? Hinamori-Kun? Em uma missão no mundo real, voltará em torno de 1 ou 2 anos.

"Não!! T.T era minha única salvação!"

- Porque perguntou por ela? – Perguntou aquilo enquanto tirava o cabelo da jovem do pescoço liberando a pele rosada.

Ao sentir os lábios do moreno tocarem sua pele dando um chupão a garota teve um pequeno sobressalto.

- Go…gomen Aizen-Sama! Eu tenho treino agora com o…o…Grimmjaw-San! – Falando isso saltou do colo do moreno fez uma vénia apressada e saiu correndo da sala com a mão em seu pescoço escondendo a marca do chupão.

Aizen foi deixado para traz com um largo sorriso vitorioso.

"É só uma questão de tempo para que você se renda, Orihime."

--

Inoue foi direto para seu quarto, abriu um armário pegando um uniforme limpo e se dirigindo para o banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu o uniforme e saiu do quarto.

"Ulquiorra-San, Gin-Kun e o Kaname-San estão ocupados…onde será que o Grimmjaw-San está?"

Orihime trombou com alguém enquanto estava perdida em pensamentos.

- Ah gomen! – Falou fazendo uma vénia ainda segurando o pescoço marcado.

- Olha por onde anda Humana! – Falou Loly que estava ao lado de Menoly.

As duas Arrankars eram apaixonadas por Aizen e bem…odiavam Orihime e Hinamori.

- Hontou Gomen o.o''

Menoly olhou para Orihime segurando o pescoço.

- O que você ta escondendo ai?

Orihime soou frio.

- Nada! Somente um ferimento do treino de ontem…estava sem reiatsu suficiente para curar…

"Ai minha santa cenourinha! Esqueci de curar esse maldito chupão! Ç.ç"

Loly puxou a mão de Inoue com força revelando o chupão que estava realmente destacado na pele alva da jovem.

Orihime corou quando viu que aquilo estava a amostra.

- Foi o Ulquiorra quem fez isso, hã? – Perguntou Menoly ajudando a Loly a encostar Inoue na parede.

- Não! – Respondeu rapidamente.

- Grimmjaw? Não duvidaria, ele é selvagem… - Comentou Loly.

- Não foi ninguém! – Falou Inoue tentando se livrar das mãos das garotas Arrankars.

Menoly fez uma cara de terror quando algo passou por sua mente.

- Aizen-Sama? – Loly fitou a amiga sem entender.

- Isso é impossi…

- Deixa ela falar Loly!

Orihime olhava para as arrankars com calma.

- Desgraçada! – Loly gritou erguendo a mão para seu soco.

"Como gostaria que Ulquiorra-San estivesse aqui…"

Fechou os olhos esperando o soco e este não veio.

- O que pensam estar fazendo? – A voz de Ulquiorra parecia ter saído dos sonhos de Inoue, ela abriu os olhos encontrando o Schiffer segurando a mão de Loly. O olhar do Espada caiu sobre si.

- Ulquiorra-San! – Abraçou o Arrankar deixando ele sem entender nada, Ulquiorra soltou Loly, ela e Melony saíram correndo e ameaçando contar para Aizen-Sama…Ulquiorra ignorou, estava mais concentrando em descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

- Orihime?

- Arigato. – Soltou o Espada e o olhou sorrindo. – Como você conseguiu estar no local certo e na hora certa?

- Escutei você me chamar. – Falou ainda com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Te chamar? – Orihime encarou o Arrankar por alguns instantes até que Gin apareceu.

- Conseguiu atender ao tal chamado da Orihime-Chan? – Perguntou o ex-shinigami preocupado.

- Cheguei na hora, aquelas duas vermes estavam se metendo com ela. – Respondeu Ulquiorra. – Irei reportar isso para Aizen-Sama e voltarei para meu posto. Ichimaru-San leve Inoue para seu quarto ou para alguma área onde aqueles lixos não tenham acesso.

- Hai, hai. – Falando isso Ulquiorra virou de costas para os dois e partiu em direção aos aposentos de Aizen Sousuke.

- Quer ver seus nakamas, nem que seja de longe?

Orihime arregalou os olhos.

- Porque você faria isso, Gin-San?

- Odeio finais tristes…

Falando isso Ichimaru Gin e Inoue Orihime partiram por um corredor bem iluminado do castelo **Las Noches**.

--

- Aaaah mou! Não aguento mais andar! – Berrou Ichigo ofegante caindo sentado em uma pequena duna de areia branca.

- Kurosaki! Levanta já dai! Temos que chegar no castelo logo! – Ishida também estava ofegante. – Você tem noção que já faz 1 mês que estamos aqui?!

Ichigo abriu a boca chocado.

- Tanto tempo?! – Levantou e voltaram a andar. – Nós vamos conseguir Ishida!

"Espero que seja rápido…"

Os pensamentos da turma são cortados pelos gritos e lágrimas de uma criancinha sendo perseguida por 3 Hollows estranhos.

- WTF?! O.O'''

Ichigo, Sado e Ishida correram no socorro da tal criança.

- Paraaaa! – Berrou a criança se mostrando ser uma pequena arrankar. – Porque você ta batendo nos meus irmãos?

- ¬¬ aff que diabos tu ta falando? Eles estavam te perseguindo!

- Estava-mos brincando de pega pega ¬¬

Rukia e Renji somente olhavam a discussão.

- Er, sem querer atrapalhar…temos uma pessoa pra salvar, lembram? – Perguntou Renji fazendo Ichigo voltar a si.

- Afinal quem são vocês?

- Nel, Pesshe Gattche, Dondochakka Billstan. – Falou o tal de Pesshe apresentando cada um.

- Sou Kurosaki Ichigo, aquele ali de cabelo vermelho é o Abarai Renji, essa é a Kuchiki Rukia, Sado e o Ishida Uryuu.

- Nel ta feliz de ter encontrado vocês Itysugo…

- Tem como vocês darem uma carona para a gente até o Las Noches? – Perguntou Rukia fazendo carinha fofinha para convencer os 3.

- Hai!

"Finalmente um progresso!"

--

- Consegue ver eles? – Perguntou Gin apontando para as distantes areias.

- Hai!

- Nesses longos 3 anos vai ser bom encontrar alguém da Seireitei fora o Aizen Taichou e o marrento to Kaname ¬¬

- 3 anos? – Perguntou espantada.

- Você não notou que o tempo aqui passa mais rápido? Seus nakamas tão ai a mais ou menos 1 mês, enquanto você já quase 1 ano! 8D

Aquilo foi assustador.

- Não da para notar por ser sempre noite :P

- Deve ser…

Orihime estava feliz por ver, mesmo que de longe, o jovem Quincy.

- Ishida-Kun… - Deixou o nome escapar pelos seus lábios.

- Isso é um problema! Se Aizen-Sama souber desse suspiro por um dos invasores, será o fim deles todos! :D

Inoue sabia disso, era estranho, mais sabia perfeitamente que Aizen a queria para algo.

- Tenho medo de perguntar, mais já estou curiosa a um bom tempo. Para que afinal Aizen-Sama me aceitou? Sou fraca, meu poder nem é grande coisa e ele simplesmente me trouxe como se fosse importante.

- Você é importante, uma velha vidente viu o futuro dos objetivos de Aizen Taichou e você está tatuada no futuro do Taichou! n.n

- Tenho medo de perguntar o que eu farei nesse futuro…

Ichimaru sorriu.

- Quer que eu fale? Sabe uma hora ou outra isso vai acontecer, então é melhor saber já.

Inoue concordou e sentou-se em uma cadeira.

- Você vai ser mãe do herdeiro do Aizen Taichou e de outra pessoa, mais isso está obscuro.

Orihime teria caído se não estivesse sentada.

- O…ok…então isso explica o chupão… - Uma duvida. – Mas e a Hinamori-Chan?!

- Ham…quando ela voltar o filho de vocês já vai ter 2 anos e você já vai tar grávida do herdeiro desconhecido .-.

- ¬¬ to com cara de maquina de reprodução de bebês?

Gin riu novamente.

- Aizen Taichou! – Falou sorrindo o grisalho fazendo Inoue levantar em um salto e olhar para traz, lá estava Sousuke com seu olhar sedutor.

- Aizen-Sama!

- Vejo que contou para a Orihime sobre o seu e o meu futuro… - Falou o moreno fitando a jovem nos olhos.

- Bem, eu vou lá ajudar o Kaname com a segurança! – Falou saindo e deixando Aizen e Inoue sozinhos.

"Maldito traidor! Me abandonou sozinha com ele!¬¬"

- Não tenha medo, ok? Não irei te forçar. – Aizen falou estranhamente fofo para o gosto de Orihime.

- A coisa é mais complicada… - Comentou ficando vermelha ao extremo.

- Como assim?

- Sou virgem….

Sousuke sorriu e avançou contra Inoue a abraçando.

- A…A…Aizen-Sama! – Gagueira da porra! xD

O ex-Shinigami começou a empurrar Orihime em direção da parede, mas antes de o corpo de Inoue tocar-na essa se abriu revelando um quarto oculto.

Ao entrarem a porta desapareceu. Aizen soltou Orihime e essa olhou em sua volta admirada. O quarto era enorme! Tinha uma cama de casal no centro, um frigorifico em um canto um enorme banheiro com banheira de hidromassagem!! Uma coisa que chamou atenção de Inoue foi um espelho em cima da cama que pegava qualquer coisa que estivesse ali deitado.

- Pra que serve o espelho? . - Santa inocência.

- Um fetiche… - Falando isso Aizen fez Orihime cair sentada na enorme cama que por um acaso era muito macia.

Sousuke subiu sobre a garota prendendo o corpo de Inoue sob o seu, cada mão do moreno ao lado do rosto da jovem.

- Não tem para onde fugir… - Falou olhando nos olhos da garota.

- Aizen-sa… - Inoue foi calada por um beijo quente que Sousuke roubou fazendo a garota perder as forças e retribuir.

Enquanto o beijo continuava cheio de desejos de ambos os lados, Aizen abria o ziper do uniforme de Orihime, que por sua vez ajudava ele já tirando a parte de cima da roupa branca e se livrando logo da parte de baixo ficando somente de langerie.

Os dois se separaram em busca de oxigénio e Aizen começou a se livrar da própria roupa, tinha pressa, realmente muita pressa. Logo após tirar aquele uniforme todo e ficar somente de boxer, Sousuke avançou novamente contra o corpo de Orihime voltando a beijarem-se. Aizen mordeu o pescoço de Inoue onde o antigo chupão ainda estava e logo beijou o mesmo lugar.

- Aam – Soltou um baixo suspiro a jovem, aquela sensação da ardência e do prazer proporcionados somente na mordida e no beijo era maravilhosamente boa.

Aizen sorriu ao ver que ela estava totalmente rendida, desceu sua face até onde estava o soutien da jovem e o desabotoou liberando seus vastos seios, mais um sorriso apareceu, tocou naquela pele virgem e sentiu os pelos da jovem ficarem arrepiados, olhou para Orihime e notou que ela realmente estava vermelha.

- Não precisa ficar vermelha, você é simplesmente perfeita. – Foi o suficiente para a jovem deixar um pouco do nervosismo.

Aizen voltou novamente aos seios da jovem, ela estava excitada…tocou os lábios nos mamilos rosados de Inoue e ouviu ela tentar conter em vão um gemido. Pôs-se a chupar-lhe o peito enquanto com a outra mão vaga brincava com o outro seio. Os gemidos baixos que Orihime soltava eram como musica para seus ouvidos e que o excitavam cada vez mais. Depois de trocar varias vezes de seio Aizen desceu seu rosto beijando a barriga de Inoue até chegar ao umbigo da jovem, lambeu em volta deste e depois introduziu a língua nele. Sousuke olhou para cima com um ar travesso vendo a jovem o observar ainda soltando alguns suspiros, baixou novamente o rosto descendo mais os beijos até chegar a zona protegida pela calcinha branca com um gatinho desenhado. O moreno agarrou o elástico com os dentes e começou a descer a ultima peça de roupa que a jovem humana trazia.

- Aizen-Sama… - Falou Orihime ao sentir sua única proteção ser jogada para o lado.

Sousuke subiu o rosto beijando as coxas da garota até chegar na virilha da mesma.

Sentiu Inoue se contrair quando tocou seu clítoris com o indicador e o acariciou logo a seguir. Um alto gemido escapou pelos lábios de Orihime carregando o nome de Aizen.

- Aaaa…Aizen…-Sama…

Sorriu enquanto tirava sua boxer e via a reação de Orihime ao observar seu membro ereto.

Era claro em seu rosto a duvida de "como _**aquela coisa enorme**_ iria servir dentro de si." (loooool imagina uma pessoa morrendo para escrever isso! Nhaaaa que inveja)

É lógico que Inoue sabia onde _**aquilo**_ iria entrar, não era do primário ¬¬ mais nunca pensou que _**aquilo**_ fosse tão…grande…

Aizen ainda com seu sorriso pervo voltou a se curvar sobre o corpo de Orihime.

- Posso…? – Não que Aizen fosse assim fofo com todas as mulheres que levava para a cama, mais Inoue era a futura mão de seu filho, tinha que ser especial para ela.

Orihime acenou com a cabeça um "sim" e logo Sousuke a penetrou lentamente, queria sentir claramente o momento que aquela barreira de sua pequena virgem se fosse e ela se tornasse sua por completo.

Inoue se contorceu de dor soltando um baixo gemido.

- Aaah dói…Aizen-Sama… - Aizen sentiu o sangue quente de Orihime escorrer para o lençol.

Digamos que perder a virgindade com um super dotado não seja de início muito agradável…xD

Algumas lágrimas escorreram pela face da jovem, Aizen enxugou-as e começou com movimentos lentos e logo a dor foi substituída por prazer, um incrível prazer proporcionado somente por super dotados. (xD não resisto em falar isso xDDDD)

Aizen beijava e mordiscava o pescoço de Inoue enquanto essa arranhava com força suas costas, filetes de sangue eram visíveis pelo espelho colado ao teto sobre a cama.

- Hummm… - Aizen soltou um gemido enquanto deixava um chupão novo no pescoço de Orihime.

Os movimentos continuavam mais velozes e mais fortes e logo os dois alcançaram o ápice do prazer e acabaram por ter orgasmos juntos. Aizen rolou para o lado de Orihime na enorme cama de casal e começou a fitar ambos os corpos nus no espelho.

Sorriu ao ver Inoue sorrir, efeito secundário após encontrar o prazer total… deixou a jovem se aninhar em seus braços e assim adormeceu. Aizen continuava admirando o espelho e depois de vários minutos de meditação, simplesmente fechou os olhos abraçando melhor o corpo da jovem Hime que dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado.

"Você me pertence inteiramente, Orihime."


	4. Gravidez Prevista

Orihime se espreguiçou meio adormecida na enorme cama de casal, abriu os olhos dando de cara com o enorme espelho e as lembranças do havia acontecido ontem ou ainda era hoje? Ou já tinha passado dois dias? Bem não importava, somente as lembranças daqueles momentos com Aizen vieram como um tapa. Corou envergonhada, estava coberta por um cobertor preto e muito quentinho por sinal.

Levantou da cama bocejando, ainda se sentia cansada e tinha um desconforto para andar que foi causado pela noite passada… se direcionou desajeitada até o banheiro onde ficou de molho na enorme banheira.

Depois de um longo banho de espuma na banheira a jovem se vestiu e mexeu no frigorífico pegando algo para comer. Aquele desconforto continuava, mais decidira não se curar, já que foi sua primeira vez queria sentir tudo que uma pessoa normal sentiria.

Orihime avistou um bilhete colado em uma televisão, notou ser a letra de Aizen.

' _Orihime, a hora que você acordar certamente não estarei ai. Você deve se alimentar bem e aguardar 6 badaladas do relógio de pêndulo que tem ao lado da tv. Na 6ª badalada Ulquiorra irá busca-la, você não deverá fazer mais nenhum esforço dai em diante._

_Aizen Sousuke._ '

- 6 Badaladas? – Olhou para o relógio e viu que estava próximo da meia-noite. – Ah! 6 Badaladas = a 6 dias?!

Suspirou derrotada e sentou-se no sofá ligando a tv. Assustou-se ao ver que os canais eram humanos.

Após tomar uma over dose de televisão a jovem olhou ao seu redor.

- Uma varanda?! – Andou até lá e viu as tristes areias do Hueco Mundo onde alguns pontinhos se moviam com velocidade. – Eles estão perto…

Orihime sentiu vontade de chorar, nunca mais teria coragem de olhar para seus amigos depois do que aconteceu naquele quarto. Não conseguiria encarar Ishida depois de o ter traído daquela forma. Ela havia se rendido por completo aos beijos e toques de Aizen que nem sequer pensou no Quincy…

- Eu não posso voltar com eles…não posso deixar que me encontrem… - Juntou as mãos em uma prece enquanto chorava livremente. Sabia que aquele quarto não tinha cameras, então choraria a vontade.

E a primeira badalada do relógio ecoou pelo quarto bem iluminado.

OooOOooO

- Olha! Finalmente chegamos as paredes do castelo! – Berrou Pesshe apontando para o enorme paredão.

- Não? Sério? Não tinha visto! ¬¬ - Falou um sarcástico Renji.

Todos encararam o enorme paredão por segundos.

- Vamos a isso Renji! – Falou Ichigo.

- Vam'bora! – Concentraram as reiatsus atacando a parede e essa se partiu abrindo uma entrada para eles.

--

Entediado em um canto Ulquiorra via vários Arrankars correndo de um lado para o outro, sabia que os invasores conseguiram entrar no castelo, mais estavam incrivelmente distante do tesouro que procuravam.

- Hey Ulquiorra! Mexe esse seu bundão do lugar e vamos lá matar aquelas formigas.

¬¬ "Bundão?"

Grimmjaw estava agitado.

- …Aizen-Sama me deu ordens para esperar e depois ir buscar Orihime em seu quarto.

No momento que Ulquiorra falou aquilo Melony e Loly estavam encostadas na parede e acabaram por escutar.

- Quarto do Aizen-Sama? – Cochichou a loira.

- Aquela desgraçada…

E as duas arrankars saíram de lá correndo para um certo quarto oculto.

--

- Aaaah! Que sono… - Reclamou Gin sentando-se em uma cadeira que estava de frente para a porta secreta do quarto onde Orihime estava sendo guardada.

"Aizen-Taichou foi impiedoso mandando eu ficar aqui de guarda durante 6 badaladas, ainda só deu 3!"(escritora querendo acelerar o tempo o máximo que pode xD)

- To velho de mais para ficar aqui! T.T

- Oh! Ichimaru-Sama! – Falou Loly quando entrou com Menoly correndo na área.

- Hãm…Popy? – Perguntou fazendo uma carinha de neko perdido que só ele sabia.

- Loly…isso não importa…quer que eu veja como a humana está?

Ichimaru aumentou o sorriso.

- Não, garanto que ela está melhor que vocês e também mais cansada. Pelos gritos e gemidos que ouvi parece que Aizen-Sama garantiu o destino dos dois.

Gin falou aquilo sorrindo e olhando para as duas arrankars que exalavam ódio de cada célula em seus corpos.

E mais uma badalada foi ouvida vindo do quarto oculto.

- Só mais 2! – Falou voltando a sentar-se direito na cadeira e se espreguiçando. – Só para avisar…Aizen-Taichou tomou providencias para que ninguém tirando Ulquiorra, Kaname, eu e ele próprio tenham contato com a Hime-Chan.

- Porque? – Perguntou Menoly.

- Porque? Simplesmente porque ela está grávida de Aizen-Sama 8D

- Gra…gravida?!

- Hai, hai! Viu é melhor saírem daqui, Ulquiorra-Kun está chegando! n.n

As jovens arrankars saíram correndo e quase se encontraram com o espada de olhos verdes.

Ulquiorra entrou na área que dava acesso ao quarto e parou na frente de Gin.

- Quantas faltam? – Ao terminar de falar a penúltima badalada soou.

- Uma! Ai poderei ir com Aizen-Sama invadir a Seireitei! – Falou animado. – Ver a Rangiku e o Izuru…

Lembranças da neve onde duas crianças faziam bolinhas para se distrair invadiram a mente de Ichimaru.

' – _Gin porque você sempre me deixa sozinha? _'

Ulquiorra olhava sem compreender o porque o ex-shinigami estava sério ou melhor dizendo triste. Ele vivia sorrindo. ( momentos " autora vai se matar" eu vo me matar! Minha amiga chegou a uma conclusão sobre o porque do Gin ta sempre sorrindo…¬¬ conclusão no final do cap! xD)

- Você precisa de um curso de auto-ajuda para entender os sentimentos dos outros Ulquiorra-Kun! xP – Comentou por fim Ichimaru levantando e saindo da área, logo após sumir de lá a ultima badalada tocou.

--

Ulquiorra entrou no enorme quarto achando Orihime dormindo sentada encostada na parede da varanda. Ela estava sem o uniforme, usava uma camiseta branca com um morceguinho preto desenhado e umas calças pretas.

- Orihime?

A jovem abriu os olhos sonolenta.

- Ulquiorra-San? – Sorriu para ele. – Já passaram 6 dias?

O Espada confirmou e ajudou a jovem a levantar. Ela foi a um beinheiro vestir o uniforme e logo retornou.

- Vamos…

- Hai.

E os dois se direcionaram para fora do quarto entrando em um corredor para a sala de reuniões.

- Quer observar um dos invasores lutar? – Perguntou Ulquiorra quebrando o silêncio.

- Eles vão me ver também?

- Não.

Ulquiorra viu a jovem sorrir.

- Ok então que quero! n.n

E ambos continuaram a andar em completo silêncio.

OooOOooO

" A reaitsu da Inoue está se aproximando…"

- Minna! Vocês também estão sentindo? – Perguntou Ichigo.

- Hai! – Falou Ishida parecendo mais animado.

Os 5 amigos e os 3 Hollows se encontravam em uma sala que se separava em 5 portas.

- Em uma delas a Inoue-San está esperando!

- Vamos a isso! Nós voltaremos vivos aqui independente do que aconteça! Nós não fraquejaremos e voltaremos a nos encontrar!

Terminando essa frase de Renji cada um correu para uma porta deixando os Hollows para traz.

--

- Oh! Veja só um adversário! – Falou um Arrankar olhando para Ichigo que estava sendo seguido por Nel.

- Itysugo!!! – Berrou Nel pulando no substituto de Shinigami.

O arrankar olhava tudo com uma gota na cabeça.

- Vocês vão morrer aqui! Ò.ó

- Isso é o que veremos! – Ichigo sentiu a reiatsu de Inoue bem ao seu lado. – Inoue?!

-

- Você falou que ele não me via! – Falou Orihime se escondendo atraz de Ulquiorra.

- Não te vê…somente te sente.

Inoue saiu de traz de Ulquiorra, já virou costume se esconder atraz do corpo do espada de olhos verdes.

--

- Oh! Orihime-Sama está assistindo nossa luta junto com o Ulquiorra-Sama! – Falou o Arrankar sorrindo. – É uma honra lutar em sua presença! – Falou por fim fazendo uma vénia na direção da parede.

- hã?!

- ¬¬ Essa parede é uma janela e eles podem nos ver enquanto nós não! xD

Ichigo olhou para a parede se aproximando dela.

- Inoue! Viemos te tirar daqui! – Falou alto olhando para a parede.

--

Orihime inconscientemente agarrou a mão de Ulquiorra fazendo o Espada se assustar com seu ato.

- Orihime?

A garota estava tensa, nem sequer escutou o chamado do Arrankar. Quando Ichigo tocou na parede olhando-a fixamente Orihime apertou mais a mão de Ulquiorra.

O Espada apertou a mão dela dando um sinal de que ele estava ali e que aquilo que ela apertava era a mão de alguém.

- Ah! Ulquiorra-San gomen! . - Falou soltando a mão do Arrankar com uma gota na cabeça. – Tem como deixar eles nos verem? – Perguntou do nada com um ar sério.

- Hai…quer que eu faça isso?

- Onegai ^^

Ichigo viu a parede começar a ficar transparente até ele poder ver os contornos de duas pessoas atraz dela.

- I…Inoue… - Falou olhando para a antiga parede branca.

Orihime com seu uniforme branco ao lado de Ulquiorra olhava para Ichigo.

- O que fez você mudar de ideias e enfrentar seus fantasmas? – Perguntou o Espada com as mãos nos bolsos olhando para Ichigo também.

Inoue olhou para Ulquiorra e sorriu.

- Quero que eles desistam de mim enquanto ainda podem sobreviver…

Inoue não sabia, mas dava para Ichigo e o Arrankar da outra sala ouvirem tudo e vise e versa.

- Hum, eles realmente não tem conhecimento dos próprios poderes, ou tem e ignoram isso.

- Eu não poderei ajudar eles…Aizen-Sama deu ordens para eu não fazer esforços… mais… eu queria continuar os treinos. Quero continuar me tornando forte!

--

Ichigo desviava e defendia os ataques do Arrankar com sua Bankai enquanto ouvia cada palavra de Orihime.

- Eu não irei desistir, Inoue!!! Sei bem que sou forte para te salvar!!

Orihime arregalou os olhos assustada.

- Ele pode me ouvir… - Viu Ulquiorra confirmar. – Eu não preciso ser salva! Eu pertenço a Aizen-Sama!

No momento Ichigo levou um poderoso soco voando alguns metros, Inoue desviou o olhar, seu rosto foi segurado com delicadeza fazendo ela virar novamente para a cena. Olhou pelo canto dos olhos vendo que Ulquiorra a forçava a assistir aquilo.

- Nunca desvie o olhar de uma luta, independente de quem esteja perdendo. – Falou, Orihime sabia que ele tinha suas regras e como ele a treinava era obrigada a segui-las.

- Hai…

--

- Inoue…arf arf arf…eu…vim aqui para a salvar! Farei isso nem que seja a força! – Gritou o Kurosaki revelando estar com a mascara de Hollow.

Ulquiorra ficou surpreso enquanto Orihime o observou de relance.

- Vaizard… - Comentou a humana ao lado de Ulquiorra.

- Vaizard? Meio shinigamis meio Hollow…

- Hai

A grande explosão levantou uma grande nuvem de poeira.

- Getsuga Tenchou!!! - O Arrankar foi destruído jorrando sangue pelas paredes brancas.

- Inoueeee! – A voz de Ichigo Hollow soou poderosa avançando contra o espelho.

Ulquiorra só teve tempo de agarrar Orihime pela cintura e saltar alguns metros de distância.

Quando a fumaça baixou Inoue e o Espada puderam ver claramente, Kurosaki Ichigo ali parado com a mascara rachada se desfazendo.

- Kurosaki-Kun…fuja! Você vai morrer!! – Foi tudo que ela pode dizer enquanto Ulquiorra olhava com sua expressão sem sentimentos de sempre.

- Maldito Vasto Lorde! Você é o espada mais poderoso né? Se eu te derrotar poderei levar Inoue embora sem nenhuma dificuldade!

Orihime daria uma gargalhada se a situação não fosse tão séria.

- Kurosaki-Kun, rápido fuja enquanto ele ainda está avaliando você!

Ulquiorra soltou a cintura de Inoue e encarou melhor o shinigami.

- Orihime. – Chamou o Espada.

- Hai?

Ichigo somente olhava sem entender.

- Não intervenha, lembre-se que no seu estado você realmente não pode fazer nada.

- Como assim estado?! O que fizeram com ela??? – Perguntou o Kurosaki nervoso.

Ulquiorra desceu o ziper de seu uniforme revelando seu número.

- Ulquiorra Schiffer 4º Espada. Orihime está grávida, esperando o herdeiro de Aizen-Sama.

Ichigo olhou para a jovem que olhava para Ulquiorra que mostrava seu número.

- Mesmo que por 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001%(exagero da autora fã do Ulquiorra o.o'') de chance de me derrotar você ainda teria que vencer outros 3 Espadas mais poderosos que eu.

Ichigo não escutou o que Ulquiorra falava, somente estava concentrado em Orihime.

- Grávida?! – Rangeu os dentes. – Aquele desgraçado ousou tocar em você?! Ele irá pagar sério!!! – Falando isso Ichigo refez sua mascara. – Nel, mantenha-se afastada!

A pequena arrankar correu para longe onde podia ver a luta.

- Tenha cuidado Itysugo!!

Ichigo avançou com tudo contra Ulquiorra que parou seu ataque somente com uma mão. Ao fazer isso seus pés afundaram no chão, logo após foi lançado para longe pelo ataque defendido batendo contra varias paredes e as destruindo, pegou impulso em uma delas e avançou contra o Kurosaki.

Orihime via tudo usando seu escudo de três pontas. Viu claramente quando Ulquiorra avançava e Ichigo puxar sua Zanpakutou no ar fazendo um pesado movimento e gritando.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Getsuga Tenchou!!! – E a navalha da enorme reiatsu foi lançada contra o arrankar de olhos verdes. Ulquiorra parou a corrida e segurou o ataque com uma mão, seu corpo estava sendo empurrado pela quantidade de poder, o Espada puxou sua outra mão que ainda estava no bolso para ajudar a segurar aquilo tudo, mas foi em vão, logo todo o local fora coberto pelo ataque de Ichigo.

- ULQUIORRA-SAAAAAAN! – Gritou Inoue quando viu a enorme poeira e nenhum contorno de pé lá.

Ichigo olhou para a amiga enquanto Nel o abraçava pela perna e viu Inoue correr em sua direção, sorriu pronto para a abraçar, mas em vez disso a jovem passou bem ao seu lado correndo na direção da poeira onde o Arrankar havia desaparecido.

- Ulquiorra-San!!! – Saltou para cima das pedras e começou a escavar nas mesmas com lágrimas escorrendo pela face.

Uma sombra se levantou próxima a ela enquanto a poeira abaixava. Ichigo olhou chocado para o Espada que tinha a roupa rasgada mas nenhum arranhão.

- Ulquiorra-San! – Falou Orihime sorrindo e enxugando as lágrimas.

- Isso é tudo que você tinha, Shinigami?

- Mas quê?!

Ulquiorra usou a mão tirando um pouco de poeira que tinha em seus ombros.

- Foi o que eu pensei… - Ergueu um dedo apontando para Ichigo.

Orihime arregalou os olhos.

- Fujaaaaa! – Tarde de mais, o enorme Cero verde foi lançado contra o Kurosaki o lançando para fora do castelo, Os Las Noches.

Ichigo corria pela areia com metade de seu peitoral a mostra e sangrando muito com Nel inconciente em seu braço direito.

- Nel! Aguente firme, Nel! – Gritava Ichigo para a pequena. – Vou achar um lugar para nos escondermos e recuperar as forças ai…

- Você é lento… - Comentou Ulquiorra correndo com as mãos nos bolsos e olhando para o Kurosaki com tédio.

Deu um meio giro acertando com um chute na face de Ichigo o lançando com força para dentro de uma torre dos Las Noches.

Ichigo tinha 2 enorme pedras da parede nas costas, levantou com dificuldade e arfando muito.

- Arg, arf arf arf…

O substituto de Shinigami olhou para frente onde estava o buraco enorme na parede e viu Ulquiorra ali parado o encarando.

- Desista Shinigami.

- Jamais desistirei! Eu vim… - Sangue espirrou para seu rosto fazendo o parar com a fala.

Olhou para baixo incrédulo vendo a mão do 4º Espada dentro de seu peito.

- Veio para salvar ela? – Perguntou apontando com a cabeça para a jovem que havia chegado correndo e ofegante. – Deixa eu te falar uma coisa, Shinigami. Orihime não quer ser salva… - Falando isso Ulquiorra puxa sua mão de dentro de Ichigo fazendo o sangue do mesmo espirrar em seu uniforme e também no de Orihime que estava agora ao seu lado.

- Kuro…saki…-Kun… - Falou a jovem vendo o corpo de seu nakama cair e sua bankai se desfazer.

- Se ainda conseguir se mexer fuja para longe ou então morra aqui mesmo, mas aviso, todas suas opções acabam com sua morte aqui no Hueco Mundo.

Virou-se para Inoue.

- Vamos voltar, Orihime.

A jovem deixou uma solitária lágrima escorrer e olhou para o Espada.

- Hai, Ulquiorra-San…

E os dois saíram de lá deixando Ichigo na beira da morte e uma Nel inconsciente.

OooOOooO

- Essa reiatsu! – Rukia falou olhando para traz. – Ichigo foi derrotado?!

A jovem não quis acreditar naquilo.

--

- Ichigo! – Renji parou de supetão olhando para traz no enorme corredor, Dondochakka observou o Shinigami com ar de curioso.

- Nani ka?

- Nandemonai… ¬¬

"Ichigo! Não se atreva a morrer!!"

--

O corpo de Sado caía lentamente no chão, Noitra deu um 5º bocejo desde que encontrara aquele invasor.

- Até caindo você é lento!! Da para morrer rápido não? ¬¬ - Perguntou sarcástico o Espada.

Finalmente Sado encontrou a areia branca e macia do Hueco Mundo, seu sangue misturou-se com ela ao seu redor.

--

Ishida parou junto a Pesshe olhando para traz.

- Primeiro o Kurosaki e agora Sado? Malditos… - Olhou novamente para frente.

"Ainda sinto a reiatsu de Inoue-San próxima, tenho de me apressar…está se afastando".

Ishida voltou a correr junto ao Hollow.

"Inoue-San estou indo!!"

--

Orihime parou de andar ao lado de Ulquiorra bem em frente ao refeitório do Las Noches quando sentiu a Reiatsu de Sado desaparecer.

- Sado-Kun…

O 4º Espada somente olhou para a jovem.

- Estão literalmente morrendo 1 a 1…

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos até Gin aparecer no refeitório chamando pela jovem.

- Hime-Chan! – Falou sorridente. – Preparei seu almoço!

- Arigaro… o.o

Ichimaru agarrou a garota pelo braço e saiu arrastando até uma mesa.

- Que arigato o que! Tu precisa comer! Você come por dois agora! U.u

Orihime com uma gota olhava para Gin e para Ulquiorra.

- T.T Help me Ulquiorra-San…

- Ele está certo…você deve comer.

- Ok então i.i

Ichimaru colocou 7 enormes pratos cheios de comida diferenciados. (my gosh! Se eu contar que antes de corrigir a fic eu havia escrito "dois enormes pretos cheios de comida" quase morri de tanto rir quando tava corrigindo! xD)

- Coma tudo! 8D (coma os pretos!)

"Ele quer me matar de comer?"

- Você vai me estufar assim! O.O''''

Gin pegou um garfo encheu de comida e fez aviãozinho com ele.

- Coma! 8D

Orihime desviava o rosto tentando escapar do avião de comida de Ichimaru.

- Gin, que está fazendo? – A voz de Aizen soou profunda e entediada.

- Hime-Chan não que se alimentar!

- Não é isso! Ele quer me matar de tanto comer!!! T.T

Aizen se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado de Inoue se encostando na parede ao lado da mesa.

- Passa esse garfo para cá!

Gin entregou o objeto sorrindo.

- Abra a boca…diga Aaaaa

- Aaaa nhamg… - O A de Inoue foi interrompido pela garfada de comida que agora estava em sua boca.

T.T "Golpe sujo…"

Mastigava a comida que por sinal era mesmo boa.

- Ta gostoso… - Comentou engolindo e logo recebendo outro avião de comida e assim foi até o 2º prato.

- To satisfeita x.x

Aizen sorriu e puxou Orihime em um abraço desajeitado a fazendo se encostar em seu peitoral.

- Aizen-Sama…

- Estou me retirando, Aizen-Sama. – Falou Ulquiorra fazendo uma leve vénia e saindo de lá andando para seu próprio dormitório ainda com a roupa rasgada.

- Também estou indo! – Falou Ichimaru Gin com um enorme sorriso felino e saindo de mansinho.

Orihime já não se assustava quando o moreno a tocava de um jeito mais intimo…esperava um filho dele, já desaparecera a enorme barreira que havia antes.

Menoly e Loly entraram distraídas no refeitório e deram de cara com aquela cena. Aizen erguendo a face de Orihime com sua mão e beijando-a nos lábios lentamente.

- Aizen-Sama! – Exclamou Loly em choque.

O moreno ergueu os olhos para as duas arrankars enquanto mordiscava a orelha de Orihime

- Aizen-Sama… - A voz de Kaname soou de traz das garotas. – Aqui não é um lugar adequado… (ele é cego mais viu aquilo! "momentos autora bebeu sake antes de escrever")

Sousuke parou com seu 'lazer' e soltou a jovem que levantou em um pulo.

- Tousen-San! – Falou ficando vermelha.

- Orihime me espere na sala de reuniões, já irei falar com você lá.

Inoue fez uma pequena vénia e saiu quase correndo do local.

Loly e Menoly ainda estavam ali olhando para Aizen sem acreditar.

- Orihime é tão…inocente, pura…que acabo sempre por perder o controle quanto ela está perto. – Comentou Aizen em um tom para Kaname escutar, mas as duas arrankars acabaram por ouvir também.

"Maldita sejas, Inoue Orihime!"

- Compreendo…mais tente se conter em lugares onde tem mais gente.

OooOOooO

Orihime estava em frente ao local que Aizen mandara ela esperar, a imagem do corpo de Ichigo sem movimentos não saia de sua cabeça.

"Kurosaki-Kun"

A jovem se assustou ao sentir a reiatsu de Rukia aumentar.

- …está enfrentando alguém…

--

Aaroniero Arruruerie (tenta falar o nome o sobrenome desse viado rápido! X.x até hoje não consigo pronunciar direito) Avançava atacando com incrível velocidade contra Rukia.

- Kaien-Dono! – Gritou enquanto esquivava como podia dos ataques desferidos por ele.

A jovem Kuchiki saltou para longe.

- Dance…Sode no Shirayuki…

O espada nº 9 sorriu olhando a Zanpakutou branca de Rukia cintilar no escuro.

- Ichi no mai, TSUKISHIRO!!! – O grande circulo apareceu em volta de si, Kaien se afastou dele e o gelo apareceu em um enorme pilar.

- Não adianta Kuchiki!

- Segunda Dança, HAKUREN! – Novamente o Arrankar escapou da onde de gelo que congelou tudo em que tocou.

- Kuchikiiii! Fui eu quem estava te ajudando a treinar esses ataques! Você os aprendeu de baixo dos meus olhos!!!

Rukia se esquivou do ataque de Kaien por um triz, o sangue do leve corte em sua bochecha escorria livremente.

- Apesar de você ter melhorado muito, continua sendo fraca, Kuchikiiiiiiiii!!!!

Rukia passou a mão pela bochecha limpando o sangue que voltou a escorrer.

- Kaien-Dono… - Rukia não terminou de falar quando sentiu o tridente de Kaein acerta lhe no meio do peito e esse a pendurar pela ponta e chaqualhar no ar.

- A HAHAHAHAHAHA ESTA VENDO, KUCHIKIIIII! ESSE É SEU FIM!

Rukia começava a perder sua consciência até as gargalhadas de Kaein falso serem um ruído distante.

'Hey Kuchiki….não morra sozinha….você deve deixar seu coração com seus nakamas…então Kuchiki, jamais morra sozinha!'

Kuchiki Rukia voltou a ter o brilho vivo nos olhos e segurou com força o cabo do tridente que a prendia pela barriga no ar.

- Você jamais será o verdadeiro Kaien-Dono… mas se os outros ataques não funcionam, irei mostrar algo que aprendia sob o olhar do Nii-Sama…

A jovem apontou a espada que havia sido quebrada em uma defesa inútil para a cabeça de Aaroniero.

- Que vai fazer com essa Zanpakutou quebrada?

As mãos de Rukia tremiam, ela concentrou toda sua reiatsu em seu último ataque.

- San no Mai…SHIRAFUNE! – A espada se reconstruiu atravessando o crânio de uma das duas pequenas cabeças que havia dentro daquela "tigela com água". – Kaien-Dono me confiou seu coração!

Quando o Arrankar caiu morto ao chão e Rukia também capotou, a fumaça do gelo seco fazia parecer um lugar assombrado.

- Nii-Sama… - Falou Rukia tentando rastejar até a porta. – Byakuya-Nii-Sama…- Respirava com dificuldade. – Inoue, estou indo…

E assim a jovem acabou por perder a consciência.

--

Orihime arregalou os olhos e correu para a sala de segurança.

- Gin-San! – Falou agitada a garota.

- Hime-Chan? Nani? n.n – Perguntou o felino.

- Você me pode levar até onde a shinigami está quase morrendo?

- Onde a Rukia-Chan está semi morta? x3

Orihime confirmou com a cabeça.

- Não posso =3

- Porque?! Eu preciso ir lá! Se eu não for ela morre!

- Eu odeio finais tristes, mais o dela não pode ser mudado…a não ser que você fale com o Grimmjaw…talvez ele te ajude n.n

Inoue abraçou Ichimaru com força.

- Arigato Gin-San! – Falando isso saiu da sala de segurança correndo a procura do 6º Espada.

Ichimaru Gin somente olhou sem entender para a jovem que saiu correndo.

"Final feliz?"

OooOOooO

Grimmjaw jogava video game (?) quando a jovem entrou correndo em seu quarto.

- Me leve até as torres do Las Noches onde os invasores estão! – Falou a jovem ofegante.

O Espada pensou por alguns segundos.

- Fazemos o seguinte… te levo junto comigo, você cura o maldito shinigami de cabelos laranja e você segue de lá para onde pretende ir. – Propôs enquanto continuava a jogar KOF.

- Eu aceito!

Grimmjaw sorriu e desligou o jogo.

- Vamo Bora! Ah e se sobrar para mim o assunto seu e de Aizen-Sama a culpa é sua…

- Hai, hai!!!

O Espada estalou os dedos e um portal se abriu.

"Estou indo Rukia-Chan!"

--

Como eu falei, agora relato qual era a conclusão sobre o Gin estar sempre sorrindo =X

Momento a autora vai se matar on – Portugal – Sintra 13:36. Emanuelle Aguayo (eu xD) lia o manga de Gintama enquanto ouvia NEO ARK – Phantarmagoria durante a aula de TIC (a verdade que nem teve aula estávamos na sala de estudos x.x)

Foi quando Catarina sua amiga puxou assunto com ela e começaram a falar sobre Bleach. Emanuelle falou que amava o sorriso felino de Ichimaru Gin quando Catarina comentou. "Eu tenho uma teoria sobre o porque ele estar sempre sorrindo!"

Emanuelle em toda sua inocência (inocente eu? O.O'') perguntou qual era a conclusão.

Catarina sorriu e falou " O Aizen deve ser muito bom de cama!"

Nesse exato momento Emanuelle cora até o limite do vermelho e cai da cadeira e lembrando, estava em uma sala de aula com 4 professores. Depois de levantar do chão e sentar novamente Emanuelle voltou a corar imaginando a cena e começou a rir histérica (gente yaoi de homens gostosos me excita o.o'' claro quando meu personagem favorito não é uke! Se for eu sinto é nojo! U.U)

--

Bah ta ai a grande conclusão do sorriso do Neko Gin =X eu sinceramente prefiro pensar que a Matsumoto que agrada ele na cama e não o Aizen-Sama xD


	5. O que ele sente

Grimmjaw observava em silêncio Inoue curar Ichigo. Estava ansioso pois Ulquiorra poderia dar pela falta da garota a qualquer momento...

- Anda rápido com isso garota!

Orihime transpirava, aquele ferimento em Ichigo era mesmo profundo e grave, ela não conseguia rejeitar a reiatsu de Ulquiorra…

A jovem suspirou quando viu que finalmente o ferimento começava a fechar-se.

Grimmjaw sorriu de canto ao ver que Ichigo recuperava o brilho no olhar.

- Inoue? – Perguntou o Shinigami recobrando a consciência.

- Kurosaki-Kun… - Orihime sorriu para o amigo, olhou para Grimmjaw.

- Vá logo garota! Ulquiorra já deve ter sentido sua falta nessa altura! Corra antes que ele chegue aqui. – Falou o sexta espada.

Orihime sorriu e logo deixou um Ichigo sem entender nada junto com um Grimmjaw satisfeito.

A garota correu pelas areias macias do Hueco Mundo com todas as forças, correu como se sua vida dependesse daquilo e quando deu por si já podia avistar a torre onde Rukia estava a beira da morte.

- Vou conseguir!

OooOOooO

Ulquiorra Schiffer andava tenso pelos corredores brancos do Las Noches. Acabara de sair do quarto de Inoue e a jovem não estava lá, imaginou que essa deveria estar com Aizen, já que o ex shinigami tinha o novo hobbie de seduzir a jovem. Ficou irritado em imaginar o que ele deveria estar fazendo com _**SUA**_ pequena humana, então desistiu de procura-la. Foi para a cozinha, ao chegar no local Gin perguntou sobre a garota.

Bem desde que Gin perguntara do paradeiro de Orihime que o arrankar sentia-se leve, de alguma forma estava aliviado por saber que a _**SUA**_ hime não estava nos braços de outro.

A alguns momentos atrás, quando Aizen-Sama resolvera seduzir a _**SUA**_ garotinha Ulquiorra forçou-se a deixar o local, caso contrário acabaria atacando Aizen, o que resultaria em sua morte.

Ulquiorra franziu o cenho enquanto andava pelos corredores procurando Orihime.

Gin falou para ele que se acha-se Grimmjaw, acharia Orihime. O que intrigava o Schiffer era o fato de eles estarem num dos terrenos do Las Noches onde os riokas já estiveram lutando…

"Eles estão onde eu deixei o maldito shinigami de cabelos alaranjados"

OooOOooO

Orihime corria aproximando da entrada para a torre onde Rukia estava, quando sentiu seu corpo embater contra alguém.

Arregalou os olhos ao olhar para cima e dar de cara com os frios oceanos esmeraldas que eram os orbes de Ulquiorra.

Inoue tentou desviar dele mas era tarde, o Schiffer já a havia envolvido em um delicado abraço enquanto abria uma garganta de volta para o prédio principal.

- NÃOOOO! – Gritou Orihime em meio a lágrimas esticando a mão por cima do ombro de Ulquiorra na direção da entrada da torre.

Fechou os olhos com força, pois estes queimavam pelas lágrimas, e quando os reabriu já estavam ambos em seu quarto/cela.

Ulquiorra a soltou do abraço contra sua vontade, Orihime simplesmente deixou seu corpo tombar sentado e sem forças. Estava mergulhada em um profundo desespero.

Rukia iria morrer…sua amiga iria morrer por sua culpa! Não lhe restava nada além das lágrimas.

Ulquiorra observava tudo sentindo uma estranha angústia ao ver o sofrimento da jovem e sem poder fazer nada…

- Você não poderia fazer nada mesmo que lá chega-se… - Falou o frio arrankar.

Orihime ergueu a face onde somente a dor e o desespero eram vistas. Ulquiorra sentiu como se uma zampakutou o tivesse perfurado ao ver aquilo, estava tão acostumado com o ar doce, compreensível e confiante da garota que aqueles outros sentimentos o assustaram.

- Leloux[é assim certo?] já estava lá para terminar o trabalho de Aaroniero…

Um soluço desesperado escapou pela garganta da jovem hime. As lágrimas escorriam com força pelos olhos sem brilho da garota. Ulquiorra continuou rapidamente antes que aquilo piorasse

- Mas parece que um shinigami chegou a tempo, Kuchiki Byakuya…

Orihime arregalou os olhos, as lágrimas cessaram de imediato enquanto ela fitava com surpresa o arrankar em sua frente.

- Porque está revelando essas informações?

O Schiffer soltou um pesado suspiro.

- Não sei. – Respondeu com frieza.

Orihime passou a manga pelos olhos secando as lágrimas e logo abriu seu belo sorriso que o espada tanto amava.

- Arigato, Ulquiorra-San…

Aquelas palavras fizeram o Schiffer sentir-se aliviado, mas como sempre ele não demonstrou o que estava sentindo.

OooOOooO

Rukia abriu os olhos lentamente, sentia o corpo todo dolorido, foi quando lembrou da luta. Abriu os olhos totalmente e sentou-se.

- Arg… - Gemeu de dor, notou estar cheia de curativos e viu ali ao seu lado a equipe médica.

- Volte a deitar, Rukia. – A voz gostosa de Byakuya acordou Rukia de sua preocupação.

- Nii-Sama! – Falou animada a jovem enquanto voltava a se deitar. – O que aconteceu?

- Nada de importante…somente descance…

A jovem não protestou ficou observando seu irmão por mais uns momentos até voltar a apagar.

OooOOooO

Ishida deixou seu corpo tombar cansado enquanto Mayuri se aproximava para o "curar" se é que aquilo poderia se chamar de cura…¬¬'

Renji suspirou irritado. Todas aquelas batalhas eram realmente cansativas!

* * *

yeah i still alive D: huashauehusha

D: bah finalmente o cap novo! Ta horrível e curto o mas pelo menos dei o passo decisivo em direção ao UlquiHime xDDDd puts somente hoje que recuperei o Word…vo escrever o cap novo de todas as fics que tão atrasada…vão ficar meio curtos alguns mas pelo menos vai ta atualizadinho :3 espero que gostem \o/


	6. Inicio de uma estranha vida

_Ishida deixou seu corpo tombar cansado enquanto Mayuri se aproximava para o "curar" se é que aquilo poderia se chamar de cura…¬¬'_

_Renji suspirou irritado. Todas aquelas batalhas eram realmente cansativas!_

OooOOooO

_**Será que Ichigo conseguiu chegar até a Inoue?**_

Rukia olhava fixamente para a garganta ainda aberta que dava para o Hueco Mundo.

Todos os Shinigamis receberam ordens para baterem em retirada.

Renji parado ao lado de Rukia segurava o corpo sem vida de Sado. Ichigo ainda não sabia, mas a jovem Kuchiki previa o sofrimento dele.

_**Espero que ele esteja bem…não ouses morrer Ichigo!**_

Byakuya olhou para sua irmã que olhava ansiosa para a garganta.

- Ele irá regressar… - Foi tudo que o Kuchiki falou, mas foi o suficiente para fazer Rukia sorrir.

OooOOooO

- Hai Aizen-Sama! – Falaram Ulquiorra e Orihime em uníssono quando Aizen dera a ordem final.

- Podem retirar-se.

O espada acompanhado da princesa, saíram do grande salão. Andaram por alguns minutos em silêncio pelos corredores quando por fim Orihime parou.

- Ulquiorra-San…eu… - O Schiffer parou logo em seguida olhando para a jovem.

Estava angustiado, Aizen criará um plano maluco onde Orihime deveria voltar ao mundo real com seus amigos.

- O que é, onna? – Perguntou friamente.

Orihime fitava o chão enquanto mexia nervosamente na manga do uniforme.

- Eu… - Suspirou encarando Ulquiorra de frente. – Eu não quero ir!

O Schiffer ficou ali olhando para a face corada da princesa.

- Porque? – Queria ouvir ela falar o motivo da revolta.

Orihime corou mais e desviou o olhar novamente para o chão.

- Porque não quero ficar sem você… - Sussurrou a jovem.

Ulquiorra deu um sorriso discreto.

-Não ouvi, fale mais alto, onna! – Ordenou o espada.

Orihime fitou timidamente os olhos verdes profundos do Schiffer.

- Não quero ficar sem você… - Falou num to audível mas ainda fraco.

Ulquiorra andou até Orihime, tomou com cuidado o queixo da jovem com a ponta de seus dedos brancos. Levantou o rosto da princesa em sua direção. Deu um meio sorriso sussurrando.

- Você não ficará sem mim, onna… - Após essas palavras, o espada tomou os lábios de Orihime com os seus, em um beijo carinhoso.

Orihime sentiu seu corpo estremecer e teria caído se Ulquiorra não a tivesse envolvido em um abraço protetor.

A jovem sentia-se tonta enquanto a língua do Schiffer explorava toda a sua boca, o sabor de menta que os lábio de Ulquiorra tinham, estava deixando a princesa com um estranho desejo de"quero mais".

Logo ambos separaram-se em busca de ar. Ulquiorra ficou encarando Orihime, e ela ainda estava atordoada.

Ulquiorra aproximou seus lábios do pescoço da jovem e logo a sentiu estremecer novamente.

Sorriu e sem pensar duas vezes beijou a pele alva da garota. Afastou sua face da área beijada e lá estava uma marca vermelha que logo ficaria roxa.

Orihime ficou realmente vermelha, mas não pode protestar pois o Arrankar que a escoltaria até onde seus amigos estavam havia chegado.

Ulquiorra virou-se para partir na direção contrária.

- Adeus, onna. – Foi tudo o que falou antes de sumir pelos corredores do Las Noches.

OooOOooO

Ishida corria junto de Ichigo pelos corredores mal iluminados da torre destruída do Las Noches. Corriam em silêncio totalmente concentrados na reiatsu de Orihime e essa parecia estar cada vez mais próxima.

- Ali! – Gritou Ichigo surpreso ao ver Orihime parada segurando uma Zampakutou cheia de sangue e Ulquiorra caído no chão, morto.

- Inoue-San! – Gritou Ishida se aproximando da garota que olhava pálida para o corpo no chão.

- Eu…eu o matei… - Largou a Zampakutou – Eu matei alguém…

Ishida abraçou Orihime com força tentando a acalmar enquanto Ichigo somente olhava em choque para Ulquiorra ali morto.

- Vamos embora…

OooOOooO

Rukia não pode conter o sorriso de alívio ao ver Ichigo, Ishida e Orihime saindo pela garganta são e salvos.

_**Há algo de estranho com a Inoue, seu olhar está desfocado e sem vida…**_

Rukia escutou o choro de Ichigo por seu amigo, mas não desviou seu olhar da Inoue, e ela parecia nem ter notado o corpo sem vida de Sado.

Orihime foi cercada pela equipe medica, já estavam no mundo real e a garganta estava fechada.

Ishida por mais que estivesse abalado pela morte de um dos amigos, sentia-se feliz pelo retorno da jovem.

- Inoue-San… - Aproximou-se de Orihime e a abraçou com forças. – Tudo irá voltar ao normal…

Nenhuma palavra foi proferida pela jovem.

Logo todos os exames acabaram, Ishida, Ichigo e Rukia levaram Orihime até sua casa e lá a deixaram assim cada um seguindo para seu lar.

--

Como era estranho para Inoue Orihime está naquela casa depois de um longo ano fora.

O tempo no mundo real passava totalmente diferente do tempo no Hueco Mundo e isso fazia a jovem sentir-se perdida.

Andou até o espelho do quarto e tirou o uniforme branco. Olhou-se no espelho passando a mão sobre o ventre.

A barriga de 6 meses antes escondida pelas roupas era bem vista.

Sorriu sentindo o bebe se mexer ao leve toque dela. Seus olhos mudaram do ventre para o pescoço onde uma marca arroxeada estava bem destacada na pele alva de Orihime.

- Ulqui… - Falou enquanto passava a mão pela marca.

Suspirou cansada e seguiu para o chuveiro, precisava relaxar porque amanhã sua vida voltaria ao ritimo normal.

OooOOooO

Rukia entrou na sala de aula acompanhada de Byakuya, olhou para a carteira onde Orihime costumava sentar-se e ela não estava lá.

_**Onde ela está?**_

Foi quando notou a presença da garota sentada na última carteira ao lado de uma janela.

Orihime olhava para fora totalmente sem vida.

- Todos nos lugares, iremos começar a aula! – Falou a professora entrando na sala. – Bom dia turma!

- Bom dia… - Resmungaram os alunos ainda sonolentos.

Orihime mal escutava o que a professora falava. Ouvira ela dizer algo sobre a perda de Sado e logo em seguida sobre a chegada de um novo aluno. Ouviu também a porta ser aberta e todas as garotas fazerem comentários sobre como ele era lindo.

Inoue sentiu seu corpo estremecer sem motivos, olhou para frente no momento que a professora mandou ele falar o nome.

- Ulquiorra Schiffer, é um prazer conhece-los. – Falou o jovem de pele pálida e frios olhos verdes.

Orihime olhava de boca aberta para Ulquiorra, que também olhava para ela.

Logo o barulho de duas cadeiras arrastadas, foram ouvidas. Ichigo e Ishida estavam ali de pé olhando para o Schiffer.

- Você?! – Berraram os dois em uníssono.

A professora olhou para eles e depois para o Schiffer.

- Vocês se conhecem?

- Não…devem estar me confundindo.

- Hum…Ulquiorra-San sente-se ao lado de Inoue Orihime. – Falou a professora apontando para a garota que ainda o olhava de boca aberta.

O Schiffer andou até a carteira onde Inoue estava sentada, puxou a cadeira ao lado dela e sentou-se.

- Ulquiorra-San…? – Inoue olhava para o ser sentado ao seu lado ainda de boca aberta. (nota: as carteiras são de 2 alunos em cada xDd)

- Sim…Inoue-San? – Ulquiorra tinha um belo sorriso enquanto olhava para a jovem.

Orihime corou, viu o Schiffer escrever algo em seu caderno e empurrar em sua direção.

"Eu falei que você não ficaria sem mim."

Inoue leu aquilo e olhou surpresa para a face de Ulquiorra, e esse continuava a sorrir.

Olhou para o lado notando que seus amigos olhavam desconfiados para Ulquiorra, em fim entendeu.

"Fingindo não ser quem na verdade é."

Sorriu por fim.

- Seja bem-vindo, à nossa escola. n.n

Em fim a vida começaria a andar.


End file.
